


Hogwarts Auction

by SlySama



Series: Complete Works. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Hogwarts Auction

**Hogwarts Auction.**

**Prologue;**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, The most prestigious magical school of all Britain was about to host their very first student based ‘Auction’.

The ‘Auction’ was no ordinary Auction. It was an ‘anything you want you get, see what you like buy for a week, a month, a year!’.

This event wasn’t widely liked by every student or teacher, in fact one in particular that hated it the most was a certain Tall, Snarky, Verbally Abusive, Long Fingered, Potion stained, Greasy haired Professor.

Three guesses who?

**P.R.O.F.E.S.S.O.R**

**S.E.V.E.R.U.S**

**S.N.A.P.E**

 

 

**Chapter 1; The Auction is Announced.**

The reason he loathed the upcoming event so much was because he had to play a major part in it. He was one of the many Professors’ the seventh year students had decided were going to be auctioned off to the Hogwarts populous.

That very morning was when he’d found this dreadful horrific news out; he’d woken up, went through his morning ablutions, got dressed and stalked out of his dungeons up to the Great Hall for breakfast only to stop abruptly as soon as he saw his name written on a piece of parchment on the large oaken door.

Reading through what was on the parchment he’d almost had a fit, ‘he was going to be auctioned to the Hogwarts populous for however long they wanted him, make him do whatever they wanted...there didn’t seem to be rules anywhere. With some of the students and the massive dislike of their dreaded snarky teacher; he’d be dead within a day of being auctioned to some random student.’

He’d spun on his heel and stalked to the headmaster’s office, not knocking before barging his way in on a conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall;

Not even batting an eye lash Snape walked straight up to the headmaster.

“Why are you allowing such a damned event to take place? And why in all hell am I part of it?”

“Severus, my boy! Calm yourself, lemon drop?”

“No” Snape growled and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself.

Popping the lemon drop in his own mouth Dumbledore began “Ah, so you have seen the notice?”

“Indeed”

“Well my dear boy I have decided to allow the students to have and host an event of their own choice to celebrate.”

“And where pray tell did you get such a . . . bright idea?”

“Where I get all my bright ideas from, Now if you could excuse me, I’m running late.”

Snorting with derision, Severus had once more spun quickly and swiftly on his heel and stalked out of the room to where he was currently; Sitting in the Great Hall eating his specially made by the house elves at his frequent request; Rich dark chocolate cake with whipped cream and a bright red cherry sitting atop the whipped cream.

Yes, Severus had a _very_ sweet tooth.

As he ate; he  brooded about the upcoming event as he savoured the tastes of the whipped cream, cherry and rich dark chocolate on his tongue.  
  
//  
  
Sitting down at the Gryffindor table was Harry Potter, unwilling Co-Organiser of the whole auctioning event.  
  
He was also unfortunately nominated into it by the Slytherin’s after Draco saw his name on the list to be auctioned. Yawning  he scratched some more notes on to the parchment while only half listening to Hermione bubble away about the way the auction should be set up and how they should act and perhaps they should make rules and contracts;  
  
It wasn't like he was completely apposed to the idea of having some fun after winning the war; but why an auction? It would of atleast been alright to see Malfoy and Snape be auctioned to some student with a grudge to unleash but...now he was auctioned too.  
  
There were those that were jealous of his fame and riches; those that held some slight form of grudge against him for one reason or another.  
  
Freeing one hand only just from holding piles of parchments and scrolls and notes; Harry piled his plate full with food, considering all these aforementioned piles of parchments, scrolls and notes it was quite a feat he could still hold a fork.  
  
"Harry?" he vaguely heard Hermione, but his brain just wanted to block, rest and zero in on the food he'd just shoved in his mouth.  
  
“Harry! Harry Potter are you listening to me?!” Hermione yelled into his ear, he flinched away slightly rubbing his ear as best he could.

“Hermione what the hell?” Harry scowled at her, placing the fork back on the half empty plate.

“Sorry Harry, you just hadn’t answered me and when I looked to you, you were pretty engrossed in whatever you were eating....”

“Oh....Sorry 'Mione. My brains just tired you know?” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as best he could.

Hermione looked at him, but didn't comment just nodded.  
  
“So what did you ask me??”

“Oh, well wasn’t a question per sae, more of a statement question?” She queried to herself. He waved it off and made a continue gesture.

“I was saying I think we could dress like nobleman and Ladies’ of the high court?” “With it being an Auction where we’re ‘selling’ people...?”  She made quotations when saying the word 'Selling'.  
  
Thinking it over for a couple of seconds; it did sound like it'd make the auction more interesting and possibly more fun, “Alright sure. I’ll write a meeting for tonight, can you copy it and pin it up on the notice boards? I’ll be done in just a sec.” He nodded, smiling at her.  
  
Hermione nodded, “Of course Harry.”  
  
(When Hermione had first preposed this whole 'Auctioning' Event; many students readily agreeing to it; Harry'd not liked the idea. But the sudden prospect of seeing Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy auctioned off had changed his mind. But Of course that was until he realised Malfoy and the other Slytherin's had nominated his person up for Auction....which once again changed his mind back to disliking the idea; but a little less so.  
  
Mind it wasnt like he still didn't like the prospect of seeing his rival and hated teacher being Auctioned)  
  
(Of course that probably sounded very cruel,  but it wasn't as if Draco wasn't thinking the exact same thing; What was wrong with him letting out his Slytherin side to play alittle while?)  
  
**Auction Organisation.  
**_Meeting tonight at 8o’clock sharp, meet in front of the Great Hall doors._

_We will be discussing all our arrangements for the Auction in just a few shorts weeks.  
If by some chance some students miss this note or the other several around the school, those who have not; tell these people to come at 8 sharp tonight. _

_ All those that are just to be auctioned will meet with us at the same time. Costume designers; show up as well.  _

_Organiser Hermione Granger and Co-Organiser Harry Potter._

With that done, he put his quill and ink back into his book bag and handed the parchment to Hermione who cast a drying spell and copying charm before walking outside the doors to post the first parchment with a good sticking charm.

“Alright we have after dinner Astronomy and Potions lesson now, come on guys.” Hermione said quickly coming back, scooping up her book bag and heading back out the Great Hall doors, a confused Ron and Harry rushing after her.  
  
**Chapter 2; The Discovery of the Sweet Melting.  
  
** With the day through and the Meeting now over with; Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower and his Private Head Boy room. (Yes, Harry had been made Head Boy just before he returned back to school for his last year; defeating Voldemort had surprisingly came at only halfway through the year.)  
  
Whispering his password to a young Godric Gryffindor, the portrait swung open revealing his suite; trudging inside he threw his bookbag onto the leather couch and headed for his shower.  
  
//  
  
Refreshed Harry sat down at his desk and set to work completing essays and several parchments for various Professors.  
  
Up studying for the last 4-5 hours, Harry put his quill back on the desk and stood; popping his back muscles and stretching his neck.  
  
Starting to feel that annoying niggling sense to find food and hurry up finding it, Harry quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed down to the portrait of the pear that hid the entrance to the kitchens.  
  
Reaching it he raised up a hand to tickle the Pear portrait, climbed inside once it swung open and headed straight toward the giant fridge.   
  
"I wonder what's to eat......" Harry muttered to himself as he stood infront of the now open fridge, pruising through the wild variety of foods; he grabbed the milk and turned to go sit at the table, only to stop and quickly spin back around to eye the lovely looking cake on the very first shelf.  
  
It was dark brown in color, which meant it had to be a lovely chocolate flavour; the iceing was gliding down the cake every couple of seconds it too was a rich dark color and there was a magnificent bright red beautiful big cherry atop with a stalk.  
  
The whipped cream looked so thick it almost covered the whole top of the cake itself.  
  
It looked absoultely devine, in simpler terms?  
  
It looked delicous!!  
  
  
Licking his lips Harry quickly walked back to the fridge, carefully got on tiptoe and slid the cake from the top shelf. Then closing the fridge he almost sprinted to the table in the middle of the room; forgetting he hadn't gotten a spoon he went to stand only to find that the spoon had popped into existance next to his elbow.  
  
Smiling widely Harry closed his fingers around the spoon and dug into the cake with much more grace then he would have had it been more of a simpler cake.  
  
Briefly Harry wondered weither or not he should be even looking at the cake, let alone taking spoonfuls out of the peice that had been left....There hadn't seemed to be an entire cake and strangely he hadn't seen any such cake at the Great Hall for dessert.   
  
 So why was it there? And why had the house elves made it?  
  
**Chapter 3; Waking, Potions and Problems.  
  
** Going back to his common room earlier that morning after finishing off that delicious chocolate cake, Harry'd fallen straight to sleep as soon as he reached his four poster bed.  
  
Just a half hour before he normally got out of bed to start the morning, Harry'd started to toss and turn, he felt as though he were burning from the inside out, his stomach was making gurgling sounds he had no idea of and he started to get a high fever.  
  
//  
  
"'Mione you seen Harry?"  
  
"No Ron, he's probably already down in the Great Hall for breakfast"  
  
"Yeah, 'sppose so" Ron muttered, hoisting his book bag back onto his shoulder and trudged down the seventh floor staircase.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, following beside him.  
  
Getting into the Great Hall they both headed for the Gryffindor Table, but neither of them spotted Harry anywhere.  
  
"Hmmm" Hermione hummed to herself, starting to get a little concerned.  
  
Usually Harry _would_ already be down by the time Ron and herself came down for breakfast, he'd become an early riser during the war.  
  
"So? He's not here..." Ron whispered.  
  
"Maybe he's still sleeping? ...." Even to herself she didnt sound very convinced.   
  
//  
  
"Uuhhhhhhhhummm" Harry tossed the rest of his sheets off with his legs, his hands scrambling to put out the burning sensation all over his body; his nails clawing at his skin unconciously.  
  
Moaning in pain for a few more minutes Harry finally was able to somehow wake himself up, if by somehow only subconciously hearing himself scream in agony.  
  
Bolting upright and jumping out of his bed, Harry sprinted for his shower; jumping in he turned the cold water on by itself and stood underneath the spray for almost a full hour and a half.  
  
By the time he realised that the water had hardly worked to lessen the feel of something burning him alive, he decided he'd have to get out and head to classes.  
  
Dressing quickly and carefully, fearing if he weren't careful he might make the feelings worse; he decided that brushing his hair was hopeless and instead just brushed his teeth and headed for his _by now_ , half way finished first class; Potions.  
  
**_That was going to be a pleasant experience after what he woke up too and was_** _still **experiencing.**_  
  
Quickly he swung his book bag over his shoulder, wincing in the process and scrambled out of his suite of rooms down to the dungeons.  
  
By the time he got down to the dungeons, he was sweating worse than he already was; his hair was almost plastered to his forehead, his shirt was almost completely see-through and breathing was becoming difficult with the burning becoming more intense.  
  
He practically wripped the buttons on his shirt to get some more air to his heated flesh, knocking on the wooden door weakly Harry leaned up against the stone wall.  
  
"That is why the mandrake root is--" Professor Snape's head turned slowly towards the closed door and raised an eyebrow hauntingly.  
  
Everyone in the class audibly gulped at whoever **dared** interrupt Professor Snape; even if unaware they were doing so.  
  
"Come in" Snape spoke with a sneer.  
  
//  
  
Outside Harry was still trying hard to breathe properly, but he managed to push open the door weakly a tiny bit and half put his foot in the door.  
  
Turning completely to the door when no one entered; raising an eyebrow he heard heavy panting and noticed a foot lodged in the side of the door.  
  
Growling, Snape stalked to the wooden door in two easy strides.  
  
"Merlin boy get inside or out." The Professor growled throwing open the door and pulling Harry inside by his collar.  
  
"Uhhhhg" Closing his eyes briefly at the feel of his stomach flipping unpleasantly, they remained that way till the feeling subsided; opening his eyes once more Harry saw Snape glaring down at him.  
  
"And what pray tell has been keeping you all morning Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth but all that came out was a gasp as he doubled over with sudden pain.  
  
"Harry!!!!" Ron, Hermione screamed; rushing over to their best friends side.  
  
"Harry mate was wrong?"  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
Running a hand over his face tiredly, Severus looked down on the scene. "Mr. Weasley, Miss.Granger, back to your seats--"  
  
"But sir--"  
  
"No, Miss Granger. Now." Severus ordered, he smirked as they obeyed and sat.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Ggaaaaaaaahhh!" Harry almost screamed, doubled further over with pain; his skin burning further.  
  
"Mr.Potter!!" Severus yelled. "Answer me!"  
  
Panting harshing barely able to make more than a groaning sound of pain, Harry got quickly fed up with the Git yelling in his face; bringing his arm up painfully Harry stretched it forward and grabbed a bunch of the Professor's cloak, dragging him forwards suddenly.  
  
It was so sudden and unexpected the Professor stumbled, almost falling atop him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, unhand me!"  
  
Harry growled, lifting his head the barest minimum. "Does it look....like I...can..can talk?"  
  
"Pro..properly.." he panted the last part and hung his head heavily.  
  
"And where have you run from in such a hurry that you are so discustingly dripping your sweat on my dungeon floor and panting so heavily you can not, so you **_say_** , talk properly?" Severus sneered.  
  
Gripping the cloak tighter in his hand Harry hissed at him.  
  
"No..where.." Harry gritted.  


"Oh?" replied sarcastically.  
  
Coughing and panting, Harry started to feel the burning increase ten fold and screamed, letting go instantly of Snape's cloak and slumping on the floor unconscious.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Severus narrowed his eyes for a split second before striding over to his desk and resuming his lecture.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked in concern, her eyes glued to Harry who was slumped on the stone cold floor.  
  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, "Yes Miss. Granger?" ' _What is it now...insufferable little know-it-all'_  
  
"Harry...." she muttered, "Shouldn't he be taken to the Infirmary?"  
  
"And why should he be taken there?"  
  
"He's unconcious!!" She screeched.  
  
It took abit of his will power to not place his hands quickly over his ears, like most students had to done in his class.  
  
"I hardly think it necessary, he'll come around. Now either shut up and do the potions you can now work on or get out of my class room Miss. Granger."  
  
Clenching her jaw shut, she stood and collected the ingredients for that exact purpose. (She wouldn't give up her grade, especially if she wanted to go to the Wizard collage Minerva was blathering about.)  
  
He smirked maliciously, down at his desk. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the Potter brat move.  
  
//  
  
Muttering painfully Harry shifted to his feet and stood, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and unconciously clawing his stomach.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Feeling better now, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked sarcastically, as if he'd actually care.  
  
"I guess so.." Harry shrugged, feeling better than before.  
  
"Wonderful then, you can go grab a seat next to Mr. Malfoy"   
  
Sighing and closing his eyes for brief seconds, he walked to the middle row of benches and sat next to Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Ok Potter, cut these." " _Carefully_." Malfoy emphasised as he passed the knife and some sort of root.  
  
Forgetting he had double potions straight up that day Harry groaned, continuing to cut some other root or herb Malfoy gave him.  
  
Sitting in Potions for the last half hour chopping carefully as Malfoy handed him ingredients and whatever else Malfoy instructed him to do for the potion to become top of the class, Harry had begun to feel that burning sensation once again only this time there was queasiness with it.  
  
Harry starting to breathe harshly once more, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and not realising that before he kept clawing at his skin with his nails, the hand he unconciously went to use had the knife in it.  
  
"Uhhhh" Harry gasped shakily.  
  
Hearing the noise Draco looked over at him with a curious/annoyed air. "What did you do Potter? I don't want to get a fail because of you."  
  
Harry dropped the knife with a clatter; it landing on the floor, the color not what it should of been.  
  
The gasping quickened as Harry realised what he'd done, with a shaking hand Harry placed it on his seeping wound. The blood and pain was emense, why had he done that?!  
  
Draco spun in his chair and looked where Harry's head was downcasted and his eyes widened. He didn't care about Potter but Merlin he didn't think he was suicidal!  
  
"Potter what the hell!?!?!" Draco yelled.  
  
Standing from his desk at the outburst Severus walked down the classroom to the bench that held the teenage boys. "What did you do now Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry was shaking and panting so much; he was in shock that he'd actually done that. He didn't answer, couldn't; just shook his head.

Draco almost screeched like Granger or Pansy and grabbed Potter's blood stained hand, holding it up for his Godfather to see.  
  
"He freaking stabbed himself!!"  
  
Severus eyes widened fractionally, his eyes wandering around looking for a knife; straying to the blood soaked area of Potter's half see-through school shirt.  
  
Taking his wand out from his hidden pocket in his cloak, he levitated the knife to the table away from Potter and turned to him, swirling his stool around to face him; Severus kneeled on the floor slightly, reaching up and unbuttoning Harry's almost clear shirt.

Severus brow furrowed. "Potter--" Severus ran his wand over the knife wound, muttering the same methodic incantation as he had when Harry had almost killed Draco the year before in Myrtle's Bathroom. The damage healed almost instantly, becoming the faintest of scars.  
  
As Severus in decency went to refasten the buttons on Potter's shirt, the back of his knuckles brushed against something that should not be on Potter's skin, let alone make him flinch and wince.  Looking down Severus brow furrowed deeper, the boy's skin was marred with atleast a dosen or so deep scratches, they could almost of been from a fine knife slicing across his skin unmasked patterns.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Severus barely restraining himself from growling, asked.  
  
Harry remained silent, his head lowered; his fingers as if on their own were unclenching and clenching as if wanting to do something; what he hadn't a clue till one of those hands twitched further as Harry's stomach seemed to clench as if in pain; to prove his pain theory the boy groaned above him.  
  
That very same hand that twitched, completely moved  a second later; drawing a large scratch across his stomach before Severus mind could register that Potter had done so.  
  
"Potter!" He snapped, looking up with narrowed eyes; Harry's eyes weren't even open and the hand went to scratch once more. This time however he was ready for it and snatched at it, not allowing for that hand to once again make such marks.  
  
" _your not even concious of hurting yourself are you?'_ Severus whispered to himself, muttering a mild healing charm.  
  
"There." As he said this Harry twisted his hand from his grasp, panting as he had when he hauled him through the classroom door, only much worse; as if he couldn't actually breathe.  
  
Harry whimpered, he couldnt handle it anymore. " _pleeeeeeaseeee"_  
  
"beg your pardon Mr. Potter?"  
  
_"Please"  
  
"Make it stop." _  
  
Sighing to himself, Severus shook his head "I'm not a Medi Wizard, I can't Mr. Potter. I don't for one, know what is wrong with you."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. Now, you may take Mr.Potter to the infirmary, quickly." He snapped his head in that direction. "Go."  
  
Hurriedly they both grabbed either side of Harry and helped him stand and walk toward the infirmary. It was no easy feat.  


**Chapter 4; Escape From The Infirmary and Another Terrible Potions Lesson.  
  
** Laying in what Madam Pomphrey now dubbed 'his' infirmary bed, Harry groaned; he still didn't know what was wrong with him but he'd been there since yesterday morning and it was now the next day, early early morning.  
  
Madam Pomphrey didn't seem to know what was wrong with him, she'd just given him some potions that would help with the queasiness and the extreme pain and breathlessness; and said she would try in the mean time to figure out with some tests what may be wrong with him.  
  
 So she'd done some tests and then told him to rest, she hadn't been back yet with any results and she didn't at that very moment seem to even be in the Hospital wing, so Harry grabbed both vials from the bedside table, his glasses and headed out of the Infirmary without a sound.  
  
Making it easily enough -with maybe one or two  close calls from some early risers- back to his suite of rooms, Harry then had a shower, downed both vials in two swallows, got dressed and headed to breakfast.  
  
Where he only ate a buttered peice of toast and drank half a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Waiting for Hermione and Ron to come down and have some breakfast, Harry busied himself with looking at what type of costumes they were going to wear for the Auction and what the contracts were to look like and what they were to say.  
  
Finally the rest of the 'Golden Trio' arrived at breakfast and ate their share before Hugging Harry and asking if 'he was alright?' And they hadn't known Madam Pomphrey was allowing him outside of the Infirmary already (which she wasn't), but _they_ didn't know that.  
  
"So what class do we have this morning?"  
  
"Potions again, mate" Ron grouched.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron" Hermione spoke 10 minutes later when it was time for them to head down to Potions.  
  
//  
  
It was half way through _this_ Potions lesson copying down whatever Snape continued to write on the blackboard when the potions Madam Pomphrey said would help; stopped helping.  
  
Harry was starting to feel queasy, as if he were going to vomit. And wouldn't the Greasy Git just **_love_** to have something to yell at him for.. Knowing the Git, he'd make him clean it himself even if he looked like death warmed over.  
  
Which judging by the concerned looks from Dean next to him, he looked exactly like. Which means he probably didn't look much better than the day before, if anything perhaps he looked even worse?  
  
Growning low in his throat, Harry clutched a hand to his stomach willing himself not to claw at the horrible burning sensation in his veins. Unconciously he'd pushed himself and the stool away from the bench, which unfortunetly was where he wanted to lay his head.  
  
Harry began to lean forward, intending for his head to go there so he could pass out and pretend he were sleeping, not that that would get him in any less trouble.  
  
With his stool pushed back away from the bench, it was inevitable that his head wouldn't reach the bench and his body would fall forward onto the floor.

In the middle of one of the many lectures he knew the students weren’t ever paying attention to, there was a loud BANG and CRASH! Followed by a loud groan and a “Ahhhh ow fuck!” slurred.

Dean hadn't been quick enough to catch Harry or warn him before he fell. He hissed in sympathy, it had looked painful when he crashed; plus there was Greasy Snape to worry about.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, his eyes raking over the classroom where all his students were now looking at the floor; striding over to where the stool now sat sideways on the ground, Severus looked down at the young man sprawled there clutching his head.

“Potter what. Are you doing on my classroom floor?”  
  
“uuuuhhhh...” Harry groaned, finding his head hurt way too much for an articulate reply to that dumb question. 

Snape turned to Dean who still having had his hand outstretched to catch Harry, retracted it slowly.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, pray tell why is Potter lying on my floor?" Snape drawled uncaring in the least. 

“Professor, I think Harry’s still not well” Dean Thomas muttered.   
  
“Oh? And why do you think that Mr. Thomas?” "If he were still ill, do you not think that Madam Pomphrey would forbid him to step foot outside of that Blasted Infirmary?"   
  
Dean shrugged uncomfortably, "Well it's just the fact that he looks paler and he was in pain..atleast that's what it looked like, also looked like he was going to pass out." Dean screwed up his face in sympathy "Sorry Harry....it's kinder obvious?" He looked to his once dorm mate, who only groaned.   
  
“Uhhhhnnnnn”  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus realised the boy still hadn't said HOW Potter had ended up sprawled on the floor. He was not in the mood for this today.  
  
Looking down at the boy, "Mr. Potter are you feeling any better today? Madam Pomphrey let you out?” Severus asked sounding extremely like he could care less. This was true.

“Uhhhhhh!” Harry moaned pitifully in pain.  
  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Harry his eyes still screwed shut, groaned as he went to move, his hand suddenly coming up to clutch at his apparently now very sore head.  
  
He must of hit it hard on the stone concrete of the Dungeon floor, as his body tipped forward.  
  
Severus looked at the pitiful young adult with narrowed eyes, he still had the signs from the day before when he looked extremely ill.   He snorted softly, when Potter got back to the infirmary and he would bet he will, there was going to be one angry Medi Witch to deal with.  
  
Severus wasn't the slightest bit sympathetic.  
  
Putting his hand underneath the now upright Mr. Potter’s chin, he lifted his head the barest minimum; “Potter, look at me.”

Harry’s eyes remained closed tightly as he clutched his head and the wrist under his chin. 

“Mr. Potter! Look at me!” Severus barked.

Forcing himself not to flinch, like he was sure everyone else in the classroom had just done; he slid open his eyes to look right at Snape’s very close face and his obsidian narrowed eyes.  
  
“Hmm, how on earth you managed to fall off your stool is beyond me...were you not sitting on it properly?” Severus asked sarcastically with a sneer.  
  
“’was sittin' on it properly"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, grabbing Harry by his arm he went to raise the boy to his feet; Harry only getting half way to his feet, his legs suddenly gave out and he felt bile rise up in his throat.  
  
Harry shook his head quickly, his head tilted toward the ground, his breathing shallow.  
  
Seconds later, the sound of retching filled the room; looking away from the teen Severus stood and told everyone to get started on the new Potion they were starting that day.  
  
When the sound of retching finally subsided, Severus waved his wand twice; once to clean the vile mess from his Dungeon floor and a second time to freshen the boys mouth.  
  
"Potter, up." For emphasis, Severus once again grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him up.  
  
Harry groaned, finding unbelievably the will power to stand and not collaps into a faint or puke up his empty stomach.  
  
"My office. Now." Severus growled, pulling Harry rather roughly into his office and practially slamming the door shut behind them; Harry audibly gulped and visibly shivered.  
  
Pulling Harry further into the office, he pushed him onto the couch and pulled up his own chair from around the desk to infront of Harry.  
  
Harry worried about why the Professor looked so angry and why they were alone, Harry gulped once more and tried to shrink himself at the same time trying to push himself backward into the leather couch.  
  
"Mr. Potter, the day before you were sick as well." Severus stated the obvious so Harry didn't comment, just tried to look anywhere but at the black pools staring at him.  
  
"I'm going to ask a simple question Potter and you're going to answer it truthfully" He smirked, standing and going around his desk he rumaged through a couple draws before making a noise in the back of his throat; convincing Harry he'd found what he'd wanted.  
  
Harry was starting to feel drowsy now, as well as queasy and the unrelenting painful burning in his body. He was also more or less scared of what Snape would do to him and especially why.  
  
"Open wide Potter" Severus drawled, seeing Harry clench his jaw tightly shut; Severus pried the jaws open with his own adult strong hand and tipped three drops of Veriteserum onto the brats tongue.  
  
A couple minutes wait for the potion to go through his system and settle, Severus asked his question.  
  
"The night before, did you go to the kitchen's for a late night stack, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes" Harry answered in a daze.  
  
"Did you see a slice of cake on the top shelf, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Was this cake chocolate, with rich melting chocolate running over it, alot of whipped cream and a bright big red cherry atop?"  
  
"Yes"  Harry licked his lips and made an appreciative noise in his throat.  
  
Severus eyes narrowed and he growled, "Did you eat this slice of cake?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Severus growled once more and closed his eyes, counting; trying to calm himself.  
  
Ten minutes past and Harry blinked, the veriteserum no longer working through his system.  
  
Looking around the office, Harry didn't spot the Professor and started to stand, only before he could completely he heard an angry sigh from behind him.  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Potter."  
  
Gulping Harry turned around, "I'm sorry..." Not particuarly sure what he was appologising for.  
  
"You should, that cake is very hard to make; the ingredients for that cake are hard to come by. It takes four days to make that cake with help of House Elves. That Cherry is a rare type of Cherry that is HARDLY EVEN EXISTANT ANYMORE!" Severus roared the last part.  
  
Harry stumbled back and hit the edge of the desk, Severus was infront of him in an instant.  
  
_'That was Snape's cake? Snape's cake?! I ate it!!!!????'_ Harry's mind was screaming, while his body was frozen stiff, his eyes wide.  
  
"Mr. Potter" Severus almost whispered "Turn around"  
  
"W--what?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow sarcastically and made the gesture with his finger to turn around and face the desk.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Harry did so shakily.  . . .And inretrospect, very stupidly.  
  
In a flash Severus had Harry's wand pocketed and his own in hand casting a spell, which had currently just taken off Harry's Jeans and boxers.  
  
"Wh-what!?" Harry was about to spin around and demand what the Professor was doing but he realised; he now didn't have pants on and he really didn't want Snape to see his dick.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the tattoo that graced a tanned butt cheek. Which Severus noticed extended up Harry's back; lifting the shirt slightly he saw that it was a Green, Silver and Gold Snake entwind around a Golden Silver Dragon. "Interesting..."  
  
Harry whimpered, unthinking he bent forward over the desk to lean his head on his arms in embarassment and in the process bang his head repeatedly.  
  
But in doing that, making Severus smirk.  
  
Taking off his ring that Lily gave him when they were 11, he took off his cloak, leaving his white button up shirt, black vest and black slacks; rolling up his shirt sleeves he pushed Harry's shirt further up his back and brang his hand down hard on Harry's backside.  
  
Making the boy yelp in sudden pain, "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Severus actually chuckled, "You honestly think Mr. Potter that you are not getting any punishment for stealing?"  
  
"I didn't steal anything!" Harry whimpered into his arms as another smack landed on his arse cheek. _'You would think I'd be used to this by now...'_  
  
"Oh and what do you call taking someone elses cake?"  
  
Harry just whimpered. _'Guess not.'_  
  
"Hmmm."  "One would think Potter that you would need permission from the owner of said cake to have a slice, yes?"  
  
He heard gentle sniverling and raised a brow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes" _'Fuck!...'_ "I'm sorrrry" Harry whimpered, "You can't have permission to do this..."  
  
Severus snorted then chuckled, "My cake Mr. Potter, my rules with punishments on the stealer of said cake. Ask McGongall if you don't beleive my word; when I'm done with you of course." Severus said pushing the boy back down roughly into the wooden oak desk as he'd gone to get up.  
  
"Hmmm" Severus mumbled, "Ah"  
  
A moment in which Severus stopped smacking, Harry cautiously turned his head to glare; Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Despite the fact Harry was in pain, without falt he raised his own eyebrow challenging Snape's next move.  
  
Grabbing Harry by the arm, Severus sat down on the couch and pulled the brat atop his lap.  
Much better; it'll hurt more in this position. Harry hid a whimper in the leather of the couch.  
  
"How bout you count Mr. Potter? 50 should suffice yes?"  
  
Harry was not happy, the cruel man was going to give him 50 smacks over a stupid cake!?  
  
"Oh and counting from now. "  "So.....SMACK!...O--?"  
  
Harry gasped in pain, his body being pushed forward roughly; "O--one.."  
  
"Good."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Tw--oo"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Thr--ee"  
  
SMAAAAACK!  
  
"Fo-oo--ur!"  Four was a particuarly hard smack. 

SMACK!  
  
"Fii-ve"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"ssiiiix"  
  
SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  Harry's left ass cheek was now a bit redder than the right.

"SSSSSSSssseven!" In the process of screaming number seven from pain, Harry'd half slipped into parseltongue.  
  
//  
  
In the Potions Lab, all the students were finding it hard to concentrate enough to actually make their required potions.  
  
Most were atleast _trying_ to block out the noise of a very loud SMACK noise followed by a scream and a number.  
  
Others well they couldn't even try, they were curious what Snape was doing to poor Harry; and other's well they were concerned that Snape was torturing Harry because he puked all over the Potions Master's Precious Dungeon floor.  
  
//  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Sssssssssssseventeen"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Eigh-eigh-teeen"  
  
SMAAAAACK!  
  
"Nii--nii--nineteen!" ' _please stop...'_ Harry whimpered, now crying into the leather couch where his face was mashed against the seat.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Tww-eent-y"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Twee-nnt-y --O-ne"  
  
Severus shook his hand a second, his other hand lying on the sweaty back of the teenage boy being punished; he didn't want to use his wand for this, it was much more rewarding then it would be with magic to aid.  
  
Healing his hand with his wand a moment, Severus went back to punishing Harry.  
  
//  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Foo-urty" Harry stuttered, gasping slighty and jumping; Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
SMACK!  
  
This time Harry didn't say the number, instead he just jumped up and in his haste to move backward he banged his back on the edge of the desk.  
  
 "Get here." Severus pointed to his lap."Your punishment isnt over yet, boy."  
  
He could see the glistening tears running down Harry's face, heard him whimper and wondered if perhaps he weren't being _too_ harsh.  
  
Severus stood and stood infront of Harry, who was trying to push himself further into the edge of the desk.  
  
Bringing his wand back out, Severus sighed and undid the curse that was on his cake to protect it from theives like Potter. It would only harm them, not himself; as it was **his** cake.  
  
Harry sighed, but looked like a frightened child.  
  
Severus eyes traveled down Harry's body and back up to his face, then quickly back down as his brow furrowed; Potter's cock wasn't particuarly soft.  
  
"Friction with cloth and the couch I suppose, can't really help that.." Severus shrugged.  
  
"You have nothing to be scared of Potter, I am not going to hurt you more than that."  
  
Harry shook his head, opended his hand slightly and his wand zoomed into it, his clothing reappeared on himself and he ran from Severus office.  
  
 Shaking his head, with brow furrowed Severus stood in confusion.  
  
//  
  
Everyone was still sitting in the Potions class, cleaning up their messes and bottling their potions when Harry zoomed out of the office of the Slimy Git.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"mate?"  
  
"Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry didn't stop, he continued to fast walk and then ran up to his room; saying the password and slamming it with a muttered apology to an angry Godric.  
  
Gasping and shaking Harry spelled off his clothes, burnt them then rushed to his bathroom; puked then showered.  
  
Only the shower wasn't quick, he stayed in there for the rest of the day; he didn't even want to go to the Great Hall for dinner but he knew that he really just didn't want to avoid Hermione and Ron so he put some clothes on and went to dinner.  
  
When he walked in and the whole Hall fell silent obviously hearing about something to do with Harry running out of Professor Snape's office, there was probably some nasty rumour; he looked through his wet fringe to the head table to see if Snape had got fired yet; or even felt quilty.  
  
Taking a big sigh and ignoring the Hall, Harry walked to the Gryffindor Table; contimplating weither to just stand or not, the problem was however solved for him when Ron pulled him down into a seat next to him.  
  
Harry hissed and winced visibly; "damnit Ron!"  
  
Ron leaned away from Harry with his hands up infront of him, "Sorry mate, you were just standing there...."  
  
Harry sighed again, wincing "No, Sorry...I just...sorry. I can't sit here, I'm going to go to my room."  
  
Harry stood back up to leave, only he was stopped by Snape himself, who had apparently realised and rushed out of his chair to grab ahold of his arm tightly.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Potter"  
  
Harry didn't turn around or make a sound, he closed his eyes and tried to count; when that failed and his anger and magic took over he spun around in the grip.  
  
SMACK!  
  
There was absoulte silence then someone gasped and several followed; Harry's eyes were glowing earily Green, angrily staring into obsidian shocked eyes.  
  
Severus raised his hand to his left cheek and licked a bit of blood from his lip, "That was brave of you"  
  
Harry ignored him, his eyes straying to the headmaster; "You should fire him."  
  
"And why so my boy? In all rights of this school does that not mean I should expell you too?"  
  
Harry gasped, his eyes narrowed. "You have any idea what he did to me" Harry hissed.  
  
A wind starting to form from no where, his dragon and snake tattoo moved to his arm and writhed.  
  
"Yes I know; he has right."  
  
"He has right?!" Harry shook his head disbelievingly.  
"And I dont? . . . Fine. So If a Teacher is allowed to punish a student in that way, touch a student in that way. I have the right to hit him back do I not?" Harry asked sarcastically.   
  
"Strictly speaking; no." Severus drawled, healing his cheek.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at it being healed and summoned the wand wordlessly; the windows started to shake. Harry shook his head and snorted humorlessly.  
  
Taking a step, Harry smirked when Severus took a step back; Growling at himself Severus stepped back forward.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Severus head once again swung sideways; Severus hair hung infront of his face.  
  
He laughed humourlessly, "You almost slap like your mother."  
  
Harry growled.  
  
"If your going to hit me, actually hit me."  
  
Tilting his head, Harry raised his own eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Severus nodded once, "go ahead BRAT"  
  
Growling once more deep in his throat Harry stepped forward and swung his fist, hitting the Potions Master directly in the jaw.  
  
Seeing the impact Harry smirked, "You know, it's not nearly as much pay back"  
  
Nobody interfered, to enraptured by the scene to stop it; not even the Slytherin's. They were intigued by this Slytherin-like Harry Potter.  
  
Swinging again Harry got the Professor's mouth.  
  
"Pah" Severus spat blood onto the floor, raising an eyebrow. "Done?"  
  
Harry stared at him, chuckling humourlessly. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"You've _apparently_ got right, hit me back _Half Blood Prince_ " Harry sneered.  
  
Licking his lip and sighing, "Well I'm not a brat nor am I an addolecent who doesn't like to be punished for something he did wrong. I'm your mother's age for another thing, I never even picked fights when I was even your age. And I am certaintly not going to start, because your a brat having a tantrum."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Let's see, how does an adult; punish a child having a tantrum? who's old enough..." Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really want me to fight you back Potter."  
  
Harry nodded, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Pah" Spitting again and licking his lip Severus stepped forward; Harry remained at the same spot.  
  
Looking down at him, Severus grabbed him by the arm and spun him; pushing him up against the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Sure you want me to fight you back?"  
  
Draco Malfoy's face was right infront of Harry's, he smirked at him.  
  
"Hey Professor..."  
  
Rolling his eyes, "What Potter?"  
  
"I wonder if your _Godson_ knows..."  
  
Severus brow furrowed, "Knows what?"  
  
"Hit me again and see" As he was saying this his eyes were locked with Draco's.  
  
Severus spun Harry around and pulled him up to face him, "What are you blathering on about Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled mischeviously with a smirk and leaned close to Snape, whispering in his ear but making it Sonorus' to everyone else. **_"You...Are...Gay..."_** everyone gasped.  
  
Severus growled, Harry smirked and poked his tongue.  
  
"Oh how mature."  
  
"Because I haven't spent my whole life being Mature, I've been chased by a Dark Lord ever since I was a Fucking One year old baby!"  "My parent's were fucking murdered that very same fucking night!" "Oh not to mention, I'm a fucking orphan who has fame he doesn't even want and who knows how many fucking estates and vaults and the only thing I ever fucking wanted was to have a childhood and a fucking family that cared." "I couldn't have something as simple as fucking that! I had to be the ministry's and the wizarding worlds favorite little fucking toy, to fuck with! what have any of you ever given me?! Hatred? I saved the fucking wizarding world and I get nothing for it, but more fame and a longer stupid title!"  
  
"I eat some stupid fucking peice of cake and I get fucking punished for it like I was living with my fucking fucked up relatives!"  
  
"Language Mr.Potter!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "NO! . . .You know what SIR, I bet I know the reason why your gay."  
  
"Oh, and what may that be?"  
  
"You loved my mother, she hated you. She went for your enemy James Potter and had me."  
  
Severus snorted but nodded, "Alright, you win."  
  
Moving forward, Harry moved out of the way a slight smile on his face; looking slightly over his shoulder Severus spun on his heel. "Ahh I see, you were just talk then...." Severus walked toward him, backing him in to a corner.  
  
Just before Harry hit the wall, he smirked micheviously; this caused Severus to faulter in his steps with a furrow in his brow.  
  
"Remember that Auction Professor?" Harry chuckled.  
  
A nodd.  
  
"It's in just 5 days."  
  
"Your point, Mr. Potter?" Severus drawled, looking at Harry.  
  
Lifting a shoulder and dropping it, Harry just smiled evily slightly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Good night Professor, Pleasant dreams." Harry drawled back, laughing as he walked out the Great Hall doors.  
  
**Chapter 5;  5 Days Disappearance of Harry Potter.  
  
** Harry laughed to himself as he poured a glass of scotch (It had taken him a while to calm down after the fiasco in the Great Hall) as he was walking through his newly aquired Potter Family Manor, pondering his plan to thoroughly wipe that smirk from Snape's face.  
  
Halfway up the old staircase to his room, Harry saw his Mother's portrait was awake; he smiled at her "Hi mum"  
  
"Hello darling, lovely to see you" She smiled back.  
  
"You too, I'll be here for the next day or so. I'll come back to chat with you, I just need to sort something out now" "Love you"  
  
"You too sweet heart" She smiled and walked out the frame over her Painting.  


Making his way up the stairs with a smile on his face, he opened the big Oak doors blocking the entrance to his suite and closing them behind him, placed his glass on the coffee table and sat in his favorite Green comfy armchair. Looking around his room Harry spied the door to his over sized walk-in wardrobe. Smirking he got up and walked over. After all, all great plans start with a persons image.

5 hours later, and what an image the new Lord Potter Black made.  
  
The day of the Auction, head's would be turning to see who. he. was.  
  
**Chapter 6; The Auction Day.**

Slowly waking up Harry stretched and got up quickly to have a shower; spelling the time to hover in glowing green letters, it read 9:00, by that it meant Harry would be late for the Auction, it having most likely already started. _' oh well, being fasionably late never hurt anyone.'_

Drying himself off and carelessly tossing his towel on the floor, Harry strode over to his huge walk-in wardrobe; grabbing his necessary clothes and accessaries he headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. Once dressed he did his hair and checked himself out in the mirror.  


_'Done'_ Harry thought before a wicked smirk spread across his face.

Chuckling to himself Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around him and apparated to Hogwarts.

\--

Harry landed just inside the doors of the Great Hall happy to find that they had not yet started the bidding and to his delight the Great Hall was so loud with the excitement of the students that the crack that followed apparating was completly muffled.

He pulled off his invisibility cloak.

Standing in a dark corner of the Great Hall, a nice view at the stage; Harry looked around at all the occupants, the Hall was completely filled with students and teachers a like dressed as Noblemen and Ladies of old England. 

He smirked to himself, they didn't look half as good as he did; Once he announced himself, they were going to be completely shocked with amazement.  

It seemed like days but was a mere half hour before Harry sighed with relief and stood up straight. The part of the Auction he'd been waiting for had come, Hermione had now got to auctioning off the Slytherins.  
  
"Alright now everyone, I know you're all eager to get to the Auction of Our beloved Snarky Slytherin's. We will be starting with Blaise Zabini; He's very eager to be someone's Slave for how ever long this somebody want's him.  
  
And Ladies' and Noblemen, don't pass up the chance; look at him, he's gorgeous!" Hermione had a big grin on her face as her hand swung out to point at the tall dark man standing on the podium admiring the audience, his own lovely smile on his full lips.  
  
"We'll start the auctioning at, let's say... hmm, 15 Gallons?!"  
  
And so the auctioning of the Slytherin's went on, Blaise going at a hefty price of 50 Gallons to a lovely 7th year Ravenclaw with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Harry barely paid attention to any of the Auctioning of the Slytherin's...till of course it got to Severus Snape.  
  
His attention back full force, Harry smirked maliciously; adjusting his top hat with excitment.  
  
\--  
Severus Snape hated this, he really did. Striding on to the Podium with his head held high with a pride that he somehow mustered, he stood waiting for his inevitable might-as-well-be execution, by some hell bend on revenge student.

"Now we've come to the high point of our Auction; the auction of our dear snarky Potions Master Severus Snape" Hermione had only a hint of smile on her face, even she didn't think he was going to get out of this lightly.  
  
Getting straight to it, "We'll start with...10 Gallons, 7 sickles?" Hermione didn't think he'd particuarly go for very much, even if a lot of people would want revenge.  
  
Severus head snapped around to her, glaring daggers that she would start his auction with such a low number.

Hermione just shrugged.  
  
There we're several people calling out number's and the amount steadily grew higher.  
  
"15 Gallons!" Ron yelled from his place in the front row.  
  
"15 Gallons, 11 sickles!" Someone else screamed from Slytherin.  
  
"15 Gallons, 11 sickles and 1 knut!" A girl yelled back.  
  
Severus stood there and shook his head with a sigh, if no Slytherin won him; he'd be dead.  
  
The amount rose higher with every minute, until Harry started to chuckle.  
  
Then everyone froze with silence.  
  
"Hehehehehehh" Harry sighed at the end of his chuckling, he dropped his voice an octave lower.  
  
"How about we go 50 Gallons?"  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, that voice didn't sound like it belonged to one of his Slytherin's. Hermione's eyes bugged out at the high the number so quickly and started to nodd, looking around for where the voice was coming from.  
  
"50 Gallons, did I hear correctly? anyone want to challenge this mysterious man with a high number?"  
  
Harry sneered, "I'd like to see someone try." "Go on."  
  
"51 Gallons?" A tentive Slytherin.  
  
Harry's eyes swiveled in that direction, an eyebrow arched from the cover of the shadows. "Oh?"  
  
"55 Gallons?!" Another Slytherin, Ron must of been out of money to go any higher.  
  
A movement caught Severus eye from the shadows; "Perhaps you'd like to come out? I'd very much like to know who is toying with my Auction."  
  
"Toying with it S _ir_? Oh no, I am simply Auctioning for you." Harry smirked.  
  
"Is that so? Well you will have to appear sometime, will you not? why not right now?" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"haha" " _well of course, if you so wish_ _SIR_ " Harry replied sarcastically, striding forward; every occupant turned in there seats to where Snape was staring.  
  
Harry removed his coat and draped it over an occupied chair, then tipped his top hat with a slight bow.  
  
"Potter!?" Severus snarled.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "Well done sir, it would be tiresome to have bought senile help, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Harry? woah... where have you been?" Hermione asked in awe.  
  
"Busy. Like right now; Snape I said you would pay, did I not?" Harry's eyes never strayed from Severus own as he spoke.  
  
Seveurs inclined his head in agreement, Harry nodded himself.  
  
"If anyone wishes to challenge me with my bidding then please be my guest. I'd like a nice challenge, but if not. I'll take Snape here, for 60 Gallons. I shall go higher if I have too, I have plenty of money for it."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes when no one said anything, they were all staring at his appearance.  
  
"Very well, Hermione if you'd please?"

"Ah, yeah, yes, of course." "60 Gallons. Going once, twice,...Sold to...To Harry Potter?"  
  
"Lord." Harry indicated.  
  
"Pardon?" Severus narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I own several estates and vaults, I am a Lord. Have been since 5th year to be exact." Laughing Harry shrugged unconcerned.  
  
Severus sighed, closing his eyes while rubbing the bridge of his nose; his Slytherin's could of tried a little harder to win him. But no point on dwelling on it, he now belonged to Potter for however long the Brat wished to keep him.  
  
"Alright then, Sold to...Lord Harry Potter for 60 Gallons."  
  
"Snape. If you would get over here and sit." Harry pointed straight down in the chair he was standing over with a smirk.  
  
When Severus didn't move, he heard the boy growl followed by a sickly sweet fake voice. "Now, Professor."  
  
Severus strode down the podium steps and sat, exactly in the spot Harry indicated, right infront of himself; Severus was still rubbing the bridge of his nose, starting to feel a dreaded headache coming on.  
  
\--  
"Ok, Harry you need to look at these and sign your name at the bottom as well as you Professor." Hermione smiled gently, holding on to the parchment and quill for Harry to take.  
  
Nodding Harry grabbed it and read.  
  
**Contract of Severus Tobias Snape To Lord Harry Potter.  
  
**_I Lord Harry James Potter do hereby buy this slave for_ **1 Full Year** _. I as this Slaves sole Master do swear that I will not treat him too harshly as he bids my every wish.  
  
. . . . . I Severus Tobias Snape as Lord Potter's slave do hereby swear to do what is told of me. And I shall do it without question lest I be punished as my Master see's fit. _

_*As my slave Severus Snape shall only be permitted to wear a servant's suit.  
*He shall not speak unless I permit him or he is asking if I shall want something.  
*If at any chance there is another servant/slave in my Manor he shall not treat this Slave poorly lest he want to be punished severly.  
*He is to treat this Slave with respect and acknowlege that, that Slave also shall do my bidding to my whim.  
  
*Severus Snape will Answer to me at all times with the words, 'Yes Lord Potter, or Lord.' Unless of course I permit he call me Harry. The same shall go for any other such Servants.  
  
  
These are my requirements and at anytime that I wish these to be changed I myself will do so and myself alone will be able too.  
  
  
_

_. . . . **Severus Tobias Snape**                                                          . . . . **Lord Harry James Potter.  
  
  
**_ Harry finished the contract with a flourish of the feathered quill, allowing for his newly acquired Servant to sign his name at the bottom in his sharp scrawl.  
  
With a swish of his wand, Harry dried and copied the contract; rolling his with a Green silk ribbon and pocketing it inside his vest pocket.  
  
The other he handed off to Hermione's co Auctioneer, who so happened to be standing right beside her with his hand outstretched.  
  
"They you go." Harry tipped his top hat, "Do you not think you ought to continue with the Auctioning now?"  
  
She smiled wirly, "Of course" she nodded and left for the raised daise.  
  
Severus sighed heavily and crankily, crossing his arms across his chest and crossing his legs, Harry smirked down at him from his position right behind him, a hand on the back of the seat.  
  
" _Hey Hermione, give us a shot at being Auctioneer for Malfoy?"_ Seamus whispered before she could get out the name 'Malfoy'.  
  
"Sure" She laughed and with a brief introduction, she gestured to Seamus.  
  
"Alright now we have everyone's most ...well..he's the supposed 'Sex God' of Slytherin, Hogwarts most known Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy. _Hey Ladies, with the title Sex God, I wouldn't take up the oppotunity, now would you?"_ He half whispered in his Irish Accent, a hand up to his face as he whispered and the other gestured for the Male to step up onto  the podium.  
  
When the Man didn't step onto the podium, Seamus head turned in his direction with a heavily accented "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco shook his head with a sneer on his face, his feet firmly planted to the ground; not even the students in the Auctioning commitee that were pushing him could get him to move.  
  
Harry laughed with a wicked smirk to his lips, "Maaaaaalfoy" Harry drawled sweetly.  
  
Draco sneered further as he heard Potter drawl out his name.  
  
Striding slowly from his spot behind Severus, Harry made his way to the podium and to the side; stopping right infront and centimetres away from Draco's face.  
  
Snatching Draco's arm in a vice grip, Harry practically dragged him to the podium. "Stay."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Draco made to stride from the stage 'I am not some Crup you can just order to stay put' "Humph". Raising his eyebrow Harry had an expression that the young Malfoy hadn't seen before, making him take the tiniest of steps from the Lord.  
  
" ** _Stay_**. **_Or I make you_**." Harry whispered but the whisper wasn't gentle it had an almost dangerous quality to it.  
  
**'Potter has gone Slytherin'**   Draco's eyes bugged out when that realisation dawned on  him.  
  
Spinning on his heeled boot back to his grouchy Slave, Harry tilted his top hat with a malicious-type smirk at Malfoy.  
  
"OK, now. Malfoy here is our resident Sex God, Ice Prince of Slytherin; who want's him?"  
  
It looked as if every single girl in the Great Hall had lifted their arm, including Harry's own best friend Hermione Granger the Main Auctioneer; even half the male population began  to raise their arms after a brief minute and a half as the bidding now began.  
But this didn't stunt Harry in the least, he liked a good challenge if not at all really much of one. Harry continued to bid, getting up to 200 Gallons, 50 Sickles and 20 Knuts before he called a halt to the bidding.

 "Alright, enough already. This could continue to go on for hours and I'd rather not waste more of my time then I have too, those of you Pure little Slytherin's still bidding for your Leader I suggest you cut your loses and let it drop. I've won, I know, you know it, Shit I'm sure he knows it." Harry pointed straight at Draco who was looking increasingly pale the more Harry spoke. "You are all at your limits, I on the other hand am not. For one --He lifted a leather gloved finger-- I don't have parents so I have no one controlling my money, so I can do whatever I wish with it. Two; I have more vaults that I can possibly know what to do with, so once again; I can do whatever I wish with it. Three; I am 10x more Rich than your Precious Ice Prince up there shaking and going deathly pale. And four; well who cares, just give up." He put down his fingers and watched with an annoyed expression on his face as slowly with defeat, one by one they all sat back down.

  
Draco was frantically looking around the Hall and shaking his head as they all with defeat written on their faces sat in their chairs once again, the more they sat, the more Draco pleaded in his mind; _'no no no no no no no no no Please No! Don't Stop, Please Just Continue, Win Me Please, I Don't Care Who You Are Please Just Take Me From Potter.'  
_ "Don't do this to me" He felt increasingly unsteady.

  
"'Right, Going once, twice, SOLD. To the Lord Harry Potter! ....For 200 Gallons, 50 Sickles and 20 Knuts." Seamus spoke with awe, looking over the crowd at Harry as he spoke to the Populous of Hogwarts.  
  
Striding lesiurely upto the stage to collect his newer Slave, he grabbed Draco by the collar of his White half-unbuttoned shirt, surprisingly without any fuss down to Severus, where he pushed him into the seat next to him while he changed the Contract just.  
  
It now said;  
  
**Contract of Severus Tobias Snape and Draco Lucius Malfoy To Lord Harry Potter.  
  
**_I Lord Harry James Potter do hereby buy these slaves' for_ **1 Full Year** _. I as these Slaves' sole Master do swear that I will not treat them too harshly as they bid my every wish.  
  
. . . . . I Severus Tobias Snape as Lord Potter's slave do hereby swear to do what is told of me. And I shall do it without question lest I be punished as my Master see's fit. _

_. . . . . I Draco Lucius Malfoy as Lord Potter's slave do hereby swear to do what is told of me.  
And I shall do it without question lest I be punished as my Master see's fit.  
  
*As my slave Severus Snape shall only be permitted to wear a servant's suit.  
*He shall not speak unless I permit him or he is asking if I shall want something.  
*If at any chance there is another servant/slave in my Manor he shall not treat this Slave poorly lest he want to be punished severly.  
*He is to treat Draco with respect and acknowlege that, this Slave also shall do my bidding to my whim.  
  
*Severus Snape will Answer to me at all times with the words, 'Yes Lord Potter, or Lord.' Unless of course I permit he be allowed to call me Harry. The same shall go for any other such Servants.  
  
*As my slave Draco Malfoy shall only be permitted to wear what I say he is allowed to wear.  
*He shall not speak unless I permit him.  
*If at any chance someone's slave is at my Manor he shall not speak to this Slave unless I permit it and is not to treat this Slave poorly lest he want severe punishment.  
*He is to treat Severus as his Superior, he is not to do anything unless I strictly say he is permitted too.  
  
*Draco Malfoy will Answer to me at all times with the words, 'Yes Lord Potter or Lord'. Unless I permit him otherwise.  
  
*He is to answer to the word, 'Dragon'.  
  
These are my requirements and at anytime that I wish these to be changed I myself will do so and myself alone will be able too.  
  
  
_

_. . . . **Severus Tobias Snape**                                                                          . . . . **Draco Lucius Malfoy**                  _

_. . . . **Lord Harry James Potter.  
**_  
  
The same as before, copying the Contract he handed that to Seamus while pocketing the original. (The other copy being null and void at this point was erased entirely.)

"Get up, we're leaving." Clasping his coat back on, Harry raised an eyebrow as he waited for both Servants to stand.

"Did you not hear me, I said get up!" He screamed as neither moved for several minutes.

Briefly eyeing each other, they both barely just hid their flinches as they stood, trudging around to stand in front of Harry, heads bowed to the ground.  
  
Every student and teacher's eyes were wide with shock as both stubborn Slytherin's in aqquence did as asked of Harry Potter, 'the bane of their very existance.'  
  
  
**Chapter 7. The Manor, Master Potter.  
  
**

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy stood in the Entrance Hall of Potter Manor uncomfortably waiting for Potter to give them their orders, each completely silent, heads bend down to look at their boots in disgust.

Harry stood, back to his newly aquired Servants and called for his House Elf; Dobby.

"Dobby!"

 ** _POP!_**  
  
" _Yes Master Harry Potter Sir."_ The little strange Elf Squeaked.

Rolling his eyes and sighing at the Elf not being able to just call him Harry, or Sir, he spoke tiredly, "Did you set up the room I asked of you, on the second floor, two doors down from my own?"

_"Yes Harry Potter Sir, Master!"_

"Good, show these two up there and to which bed is who's, please."

The Elf nodded enthusiastically, " _Right away Mister Harry Potter Sir!"_

 _"Follow Dobby"_ The Elf waited as Harry held up a hand.

"Follow him up to your room, I don't want to hear a word out of either of you; you are to change and come straight back down to here, is that understood?" Harry eyed them, awaiting their replies.

"Yes Lord Potter"   
  
"Yes Lord Potter"  
  
Harry nodded once, "Go".

  
// \\\  
  
"Can you believe we have to serve Potter, of all people...for a year? Is it just me, or does he seem somehow Slytherin to you?"

Sighing Severus turned around, in the process of tying his black tie, "Hush Draco, neither of us were permitted to speak." He straightened out his dark green almost to the point of Black tail-coat as Draco shook his head with a sneer.

"I don't care. How come they didn't try harder, why give up so easily; they could of done something more."

"It was inevitable Draco, let it go; it's done." A tired irritable sigh.

"But it's Pot--"

"Uh hum" A voice cleared from the doorway.  
  
"--ter..." Draco trailed off, cringing.

"I believe your contract specifically states **_Dragon_** that your are not to speak unless I permit you too." Harry strode into the room, making his way in two strides to Draco's bed.

"Come here". He pointed in front of him.

Draco stood absolutely resolutely still.

" **NOW!** "

Jumping slightly with an audible gulp, Draco slowly shuffled in front of Potter.

"Ah, it's a good thing you weren't finished putting on your clothing like you were told too,  isn't it?" Harry leered with a raised eyebrow.

"Lye across my lap Draco". As Draco hesitantly did this, Harry eyed Severus.

The moment Potter's hand glided down across his boxer brief clad butt then removed them, Draco cringed once again; he was pretty sure he knew what was coming, if it was; he had gotten plenty of this kind of punishment from his Father when he was a young child.

It seemed odd, if he thought at all about it, that Potter of all people, a man his own age and rival was about to punish him like this.  
  
Smacked. If he knew anything at all, it wasn't going to be gentle and it sure as hell wasn't going to be pleasant.

The first smack, though he was expecting it, still seemed like a shock and hurt like a bitch; was Potter wearing a ring?

" ** _SMACK_** "

"Severus go to my room and bring me the small Silver box with a carved Snake and Dragon on the lid, it's on my nightstand." He waited after the second " ** _SMACK_** " before repeating himself angrily, as Severus had not moved; coming out of his trance like state Severus strode quickly from the room.

"Bedroom...Bedroom..." He murmured quietly to himself, mulling over what his own punishment would be if he were to rebel against his new Lord's rules and orders.

He shivered involunterily.  
**  
** Peaking through a set of Double Oak doors, Severus narrowed his eyes as he saw the edge of what appeared to be a Silver box, ' _This must be Potter's room then'_. Quickly edging inside, he slid the box carefully off the nightstand; checking to see if it had the Snake and Dragon carved into the lid, "Yep", he walked brisquely out the Oak doors and back to Draco and Potter.  
  
"Your box, Lord." Severus muttered, his hand outstretched.

"Ah, good job Severus, Thank you. Dobby?"

" _Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir?_ " The Elf squeaked, eyes wide at the sight before him.

"Take Severus down to the Kitchens, would you. I'm sure you can cook yes?" He got a nodd.  
  
"Very good, take him then and set him to work on making dinner Dobby."  
  
Enthusiastic nodding, " _Yes Harry Potter Lord Sir!"_  
  
" _Follow me_ " The Elf squeaked and Severus followed.  


//\\\  
  
" ** _SMACK_** "  
  
" ** _SMACK_** "  
  
The only sound in the room was the noise of hand hitting bare raw flesh and the gasping ragged flinching sobs of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry snorted, amused.  
  
Stopping mid-smack, Harry flicked his hand at the door, it slammed shut with a resounding BANG. He raised an eyebrow as a sigh reverbrated across his knees.  
  
Pulling the Snake and Dragon carved Silver box closer, he opened it; making sure Draco's head was still pressed into the mattress and not looking over his shoulder, he took out his favorite little instrument.  
  
' _This is sure to torment him all day and night, the ultimate torture for the lovely "Sex God"'._  
  
"Shhh, relax...." Harry murmured, pressing his other hand firmly in the middle of Draco's back, placing the little instrument just beside his leg, Harry's hand inched forward slowly  to Draco's slightly quivering rosey pink pucker, that he could just see.

' _I wonder, were those rumours true or false? His pucker doesn't seem to look as if it's ever been touched let alone defoiled... but then, you wouldn't get the title Sex God.'_

With a quick silent spell, Harry's fingers were slick and edging their tips ever so closer to  that rosey pucker; when they did edge inside Draco's butt cheeks, he instictively flinched.

Not wanting to be punished more than he had though, Draco said nothing. Not a word, but he knew what Harry was doing. ' _Please don't...No, please please, don't'._  
  
He flinched the barest bit again as Harry's other hand spread his cheeks, and his slicked finger tips pressed more insistantly against his clenching hole.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed but he shook his head, thinking he imagined what he saw; he pressed harder with just one finger tip, and it popped through with a hiss and an inaudible sob from Draco.

Swallowing slowly, Draco squeezed his eyes shut; willing himself to be quite, willing himself to put up with this, he shouldn't of been so stupid; willing himself to not cry.

Harry frowned again with an annoyed huff; he pushed further, the rest of his finger popping in past that first ring of muscles.  
  
Draco shuddered beneath him, unable to help it.

Harry's face screwed further in confusion and annoyance as he saw and felt the reaction of the body laying atop his knees; narrowing his eyes, he let his fingers of his free hand brush across Draco's balls; then stopped.

' _Please...Please tell me he's had enough..Please? Kudasai?_ ' Draco whimpered.

' _Please just let it be over_ '.

Letting out a deep breath, Harry gently pulled the finger from the trembling spintcer then patted the young male's back roughly, "Get up".

When the young male didn't make a move to get up, Harry pushed him to the floor with a huff.

"Ooof" Wincing and rubbing his head as he sat up, Draco sneered at his 'Master'.

"Don't give me that, I am being generous; put those green jeans on and that white shirt." He pointed to the nightstand beside the bed, where the clothes were folded.

Pushing himself slowly to his feet, Draco's eyes travelled over where he was just laying and what was laying against Potter's right leg. He breathed shakily, ' _What. is. that...?_ '

 His "Lord's" mocking eyebrow raised and a smirk graced his lips.

A flick of the head, "Never mind that, put those clothes on; you don't want me to give you more punishment now do you? For disobeying me? Again?"

"Yes Sir" Draco shook his head slowly, it falling to look at his feet as he dressed in servant clothes.

"Why did you flinch?"

As he heard this his trembling hands faultered briefly in their buttoning, he didn't answer.

"Talk"

Swallowing nervously, he didn't want to answer but if he didn't then he'd be punished once again wouldn't he? Right? Right.

 Taking a deep breath he continued to dress as he spoke quitely, "Was I not being punished, Lord?"

"You were."

"Then isn't that reason to be flinching?" He ground his teeth.

' _I am not telling this Jerk Potter why I flinched._ '

"Ah, yes; yes it is. But you weren't just flinching because my hand was going across your ass."  
  
"Why'd you flinch?"

"That was the reason, Lord Potter."

"No, no it wasn't; but you know that." Speaking this he came and stood in front of Draco, lifted his tilted down head; his eyebrows were raised in the mocking fashion, only a Slytherin should of been able to accomplish.

"I'll ask this but once more Dragon, why. did. you. flinch."

His head may not of been able to move but his eyes strained to look elsewhere, trying to remain silent.

"Are you a Virgin Dragon?" Narrowed eyes.

"Never been touched? Anywhere? Never touched anyone else? Seen anyone else?"

"Those rumors, every. single. one of them. They're all lies aren't they Malfoy?" The more he spoke the more mocking and arrogant Harry started to sound.

"Ahh, but that I suppose still doesn't explain why you would flinch?"

" _I'm not a virgin_..." They were barely uttered, but being a mere couple centremteres from him, his "Lord" still heard it.

"Oh? Is that so...?"

A hard swallow and brief nodd.

"I'm still waiting on my answer?"

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes, his Malfoy mask slowly slipping.

"Malfoy give me an answer before I punish you AGAIN." Harry growled.

' _No, if he wants to punish me for not answering then..then so be it; I won't tell._ " _I can't._ " Without realising, his last two words were spoken quite plainly aloud.

Tilting his head, with narrowing eyes Harry mouthed; 'Can't?'

Harry walked to the door, his hand on the doorframe he turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Come **_Dragon_** ".

' _Hmm now that I take a decent look, Muggle attire suits him._ ' Harry smiled.

Draco's eyes briefly widened as he saw the smile grace Potter's face; it wasn't comforting to see. He shivered as he trudged to the door and followed his Lord down to the Kitchen.  
  
//  
  
They walked silently down the intricate stairs to the Kitchen of Potter Manor, the smell of freshly baked bread and roasted vegetables woafting up to meet them.

At some point Harry had slowed down to hang back a metre from his young servant, quitely observing him, pondering what transpired earlier back in his servants' quarters and why.

Why Draco Malfoy, heir to the Pureblood Family and the Ice Prince of Slytherin and rumored 'Sex God' would flinch at the slightest touch to him, especially his pucker.

Girls hadn't been the only ones rumored too of been 'taken' by the young Ice Prince, so surely he'd had some in return, right?

Harry was confused by all of it; sighing and shaking his head, he sped up and rounded the corner after Draco, seating himself in the chair being pulled out for him.

"Hmm, smells lovely." He waved Draco off as he pushed the chair in.

Widening his eyes and jumping but an inch, Severus slowly turned around to meet the Bright Green eyes of his _New Master_ ; tilting his head a couple centimetres forward he nodded and spun back around to finish his cooking chore.

It was a tedious chore but he had no choice, the brat would go about punishing _him_ if he did not; to say he was afraid of the boy would be going a bit far, but he knew he couldn't underestimate Potter; the brat had it in him, he wanted revenge.

So to risk himself? He wouldn't dare, **never** again for this ungrateful little brat.

" ** _Dragon_** come here, needn't continue to hover by the door, **sit**." He smirked as he pointed to the tiled floor beside his chair.

Swallowing thickly Draco tilted his head forward, with a couple steps he was kneeling  beside his 'Master'.

"Finished Severus?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, fingers of his right hand sifting through Draco's fine White-Blonde hair.

"Yes My Lord." He spoke as he placed the final piece of food on the table, standing silently with hands beside his sides.

"Well sit down Severus."

"Where My Lord?"

"Where?" Harry rolled his eyes mockingly, "At the table Severus, at the table; you can sit there." He pointed to the chair infront of him, ignoring the slight look he got from his older Servant before he sat where directed.

"Eat."

"Thank you My Lord."

"Hmm, here you are my Dragon; open up" He rested a piece of food on Draco's bottom lip, waiting for him to open and take a bite.

"Oh are you not hungry?" A raised eyebrow, beginning to remove the food.

Hesitantly Draco opened his mouth; Harry smirked, "Very good". The tip of the piece of food slipped inside those gorgeous lips, he watched them steadily close and chew. 

"Is it good?"

Draco made a non-commital noise, agreeing.

Nodding, Harry turned back around to take his own bite of the food on his fork, watching Severus from beneath his fringe.

"It's very good."

Swallowing, Severus nodded "Thank you My Lord."

"Did you make dessert?" Stabbing another piece on his fork, he moved his arm to the side to let Draco feed. He smiled with amusement as his arm was tugged down slightly and his wrist was encircled with a hand before the food was bitten off.

As he answered Severus eyes strayed to Draco's kneeling form; what he saw there was his young Godson's face morphed into one of shame and disgust at what he was doing. Draco frowned further at himself as he took the food, why was he so hungry? His pride shattering, he let his head drop, letting go.

"Severus."

"Uhm, My Lord?"

"Dessert?"

"Oh! yes, I have prepared dessert, it is your favorite I believe."

"Oh?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Hmm, we'll see."

"Yes My Lord"

Harry's eyes rolled back in annoyance, "Draco, get up and sit on my lap."

Draco moved his head sideways before sighing and doing as told, ' _Do I really have too?_ '

"Yes Lord" He sat, the feeling of being on someone's lap was strange; as it was Harry Potter it also felt wrong and highly awkward, licking his lips Draco's eyes glued themselves to the table top.

"Uh ah, chin up Dragon." Harry's pointer finger tapped him twice under the chin before he grabbed it, forcefully pulling it up.

"You know Dragon, I no longer feel like letting it slide."

Frowning confused, Draco slightly turned his head to see his Master's face, "Lord?"

"Your flinching Malfoy, I no longer feel like letting it slide."

"Is that why I'm sitting on your lap?" Draco quitely spoke, licking his dry lips.

"Hah, you think so but no; I just felt like having you sit here. Now though, I want you to tell me, and if you don't and I have to ask another time, I **_will_** punish you quite severe--"

**DING DING DONG DING DONG.**

"--ly. Dobby!?"

" _Yes Lord Master Harry Potter Sir?"_

"The door?" Spoken sarcastically.

" _Dobby be letting in Misses Granger and Misters Weasley already Harry Potter Sir Lord"_ He bowed low, his ears smacking the tiles.

"Oh. Well, bring them down here then."

Dobby once again bowed, smacking his ears to the tiles before popping out.

"Alright, damn. Sit there." He flicked his head to the stool beside the sink, pushing Draco roughly off his lap, the rough push landed Draco's head against the counter edge.

"Ahhhuhhh" Standing back up slowly, Draco flinched as he pushed a hand to his aching head.

At the table, Harry was oblivious but Severus was cringing deep inside, it seemed to him that Potter just wanted too first play with Draco before moving onto himself and the real revenge. He frowned from behind his black hair, uncertain when his torture would begin.

//

"Harry!!"

"Mate."

"Hermione, Ron; what's up?"

"We've been wondering where you got too, being absent since the Auction, we were worried about you. It's been a long time since we were in your Manor, harder to find and it's defintely alot cleaner now." She laughed.

"Hah well yes, you have Dobby to thank for the removing of dust and such, me for the harder to find." He chuckled, pocking out his tongue.

"Well thank you Dobby." The Elfs ears turned pink with the praise.  
  
"So I have you to thank for getting hexed just coming up the drive?" Ron rubbed his face as he scowled at his best mate.

Harry made a face in guilt, "Sorry, precautions you know?"

They all nodded before chorusing, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!" and laughing.

Severus scowled from under his curtain of long black hair as he watched them being all chummy as if nothing strange and unpleasant was going on in the Manor; he mashed his vegestables harshly as he continued to listen, his eyes straying every once in a while to Draco; who was still sitting on the stool beside the sink, a little shakily, his hand still pressed to his aching head.  
  
The hand pressed to his platinum hair was beginning to drip blood, the blood spreading across clearly over the spot where it smacked the counter top. Draco knew his head was bleeding, having removed his hand to check the moment the Mudblood and Weasel entered the kitchen.

He was beginning to feel light-headed, barely able to keep himself upright on the stool.

"So is everything ok?"

"Fine Hermione, everything is fine; why?" Harry raised an eyebrow, indicating with his hand that his friends should sit and quit hovering around the doorway.  
  
Taking a seat Ronald Weasley looked disgusted that Severus Snape was also sitting at the table right across from himself.

"Remind me again would you, why you got both of them and not just one? Not that it's not fantastic or anything, because bloody hell it is! But....I mean they're in your house..." He spread his hands.

"Hah, I know that Ron; but lets say my revenge for both of them is sweeter and more worth it to have them scolking around my Manor than to not have them here to take my revenge."

"But Harry...Don't you think it's better to just let it go then too...I mean..." Hermione frowned at her lack of words and hestitation as she spoke; she sounded concerned.

The heir to the Potter and Black Families just shook his head calmly, "Hermione honestly? I don't think so, they have put me through Hell the moment I walked into the Wizarding World and haven't once stopped, I think it's time to repay them for that lovely bit of generosity." "Right Ron?"

"Yes! hah! Seeeee Hermione!" Ron's eyes were wide and his his right pointer finger pointed at Harry; like he was making some kind of point.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes a moment before opening and explaining to her other best friend. "He's trying to make a point about this whole thing." She rolled her eyes and swung her hand around at Harry and his servants.

"Oh." Harry nodded looking bemused.

"Mate do you think I can use them for abit, Do you think? Maybe?" The fact that Ron Weasley looked so excited and his voice held a pleading note, Harry was hard pressed not too outright laugh at his friend and say that 'yes he could', but as much as it would be lots of fun to watch, Lord Potter just shook his head.

"Not sure if that's not going a bit far in my revenge, they might not be able to handle that much torture Ron; sorry."

"Ohhh man, I can't? But Mate!" Harry continued to shake his head, "Sorry Ron."

' _Oooo Merlin's Balls, why does it hurt so much! Unko!! Wonder if Potter will punish me for bleeding on his precious floor?'_ Draco frowned further but not with pain, curiousity; would he be punished for bleeding onto the floor?

' _Wonder would I be punished for dying on his precious floor; from blood loss?_ '

"L--Lord?" Draco rasped.

Harry and his friends were in the midst of another conversation from the good old earlier days of Hogwarts, "Yeah then remember--" Harry scowled when Draco's rasped word interrupted him speaking, " **What?** " Spat out through clenched teeth and a glare.

"I--"

" _Yes?_ " Harry's eyes narrowed.

Shutting his eyes and shaking his head, Draco closed his mouth as he dug his nails sharply into his bleeding head. ' _What is wrong with me, as if he cares if I die; he'd be jumping on my grave. Plus I don't really wish to have more punishment dolled out, I'm in enough pain already.'_

"Mm that's what I thought." Harry then turned back to his friends to continue their conversations, of course till a minute later another interruption in the form of dessert appeared infront of him and his friends.

"What is this?"

"Your dessert My Lord?" Severus spoke through grinding teeth, eyes flicking to Draco's rapidly paling form.

"Dessert...What is this." He pointed down at the plate and the cake sitting atop it.

"Harry there is nothing wrong with it, it's actually very  delicous you should try some. Thank you Professor Snape." Hermione smiled as she licked her fork.

"Don't thank him." Harry's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"'mmmm I 'gree wit' 'Mione"

"Don't eat it!!" His hand went across the table to smack their forks from their hands, but as he got close his wrist was caught in a large masculine hand, the grip almost like a vise.

Severus hissed, "Lord this cake is not poisoned."  Harry's eye twitched.

"It is just a Chocolate Cake Lord, your favorite?" The eye twitched again.

"Let. Go." It was whispered, barely audible but his friends heard it.

"Se--Sev'us...L--Let Go." Draco heaved in breath, his words escaping breathlessly, weakly.

Snape snapped around to look at his Godson, as his weakly spoken words tried in vain to make sense to Severus angry mind, he frowned "what?"  
  
"I believe Dragon said; Let.Go." That eye twitched again in annoyance, when finally the words registered in Severus head, his hand let go with such quickness, it was a wonder he didn't end up smacking himself in the face.

"I--I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" " ** _Severus_** " This time it was Harry's hand that twitched.

"My...Lord." He gulped inaudibly.

"Better, not quite though." Potter's eyes narrowed maliciously.

"I'm very sorry My Lord."

"Better. Come closer." The Lords' eyes continued to stare down at his plate and the mocking Chocolate Cake; no one saw the malicious intent within the depths of those Beautiful Green Eyes.

Slowly stepping forward and bending closing to his 'Master', Severus spoke again briefly.  
  
"I am very sorry My Lord for grabbing your wrist in such a way, and at all; I will not do it again."

"And about the Cake, what about the Cake Severus?"

"Like I spoke before Lord the Cake is just a normal-- ** _SLAP!_** \--Uhh--" Severus gasped unwillingly as he was struck, "--Choc-- ** _SLAP!_** \--Chocolate Cake...." He swallowed painfully, licking his lip of his own spilt blood. The young man's backhand seemed alot more harder and painful then his forward.

"I suppose it's to late to make you test the cake, as my friends have already eaten most of their peices; **but** I don't ever want to see a Chocolate Cake in this Manor again understood?" Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously as he watched Snape wipe at the blood with a paper towel.

A brief nodd, "Understood Lord."

" ** _Good_**. Get this Cake out of my sight and bring me something else."

Another brief nodd.

Grabbing the two empty plates and Potter's, Severus walked slowly over to the sink to deposit the trash in the trash can. ' _Now what do I do, annoying insulant brat!'_

"My Lord, what is your request?"

"My request?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think he means what do _you_ want for dessert Harry." Hermione smiled hesitantly.

"Oh...Caramel pie?"

"Caramel Pie then Lord." And Severus set too it, trying his best to avoid bumping Draco as he walked passed to gather ingredients from the fridge. ' _Elf restocks well..._ '

//

"Alright see you then!!"

"Seeya Mate!!"

"Bye Harry, see you soon!!"

//

Sigh. "That went better than I expected. Severus I believe I owe you a punishment." He smirked.

"Do you My Lord?"

"Oh yes, I do; come with me."

This time instead of his inaudible gulp, it was unfortuntely audible. "Haha, now now Severus; no need to be gulping so thickly. Won't be too bad I promise." Harry continued to smirk as he walked a head.

"Lord can I say something?"

"You just did."

"Perhaps you should let someone tend to Draco?"

"Because?"

"He was hurt My Lord."

"Oh?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Hmmm. On your knees, on the floor." He pointed down at his feet, not realising they had arrived at his punishment destination Severus took a look around quickly, only to discover they were in Potter's bedroom. He kneeled; it wasn't like he wasn't used to kneeling since he was 16.

"We'll just take this off shall we?" Harry's head tilted to the side mockingly as he reached forward to remove Severus vest and shirt; tailcoat having been discarded for making dinner and dessert. 

He stood back a moment to admire Snape's surprisingly tonned pale body.

"Lord, Draco?"

"Hm? What about Dragon?" Blinking and moving forward, he gestured for Severus to stand back up.

"My Lord, he was hurt..."

"Was he? I'm sure he'll be fine." "Strip the rest and lye face down on the bed, I'll be right back."

Leaving out the door, as Severus stood in shock at what he was hearing; he heard the words " _You can take Draco's punishment, as he didn't get all of his."_

"Draco's...punishment?" muttered in confusion.

Returning quickly and hearing the last words, he smirked further; " **Yes.** "

"Now go do as you were told, and go lay down on the four-poster." Harry pushed at Severus tonned chest till his knees hit the back of the mattress and he fell backwards. "Flip."

Hesitantly doing as told, Severus flipped over till he was laying with his face in the silken green sheets, fists clenching unconsciously as something pushed roughly between his ass cheeks.

"Now no need to worry it won't hurt that much Snape." The tone was mocking as the silver instrument pushed further, popping harshly past the first ring of muscles.

"What are you doing?" was muttered through clenching teeth.

"Did you say something?" Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow, as he heard without the title 'Lord'. "Were you perhaps talking to me Severus?"

"Y-Yes my Lord..."

"Oh I see..." He pushed harsher down on the instrument, the end popping in with a strangled sob from the older man below; his fingers white with how much pressure he was clenching his hands.

An "Ow" slipping through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Harry wasn't the least bit sorry, if Snape were to turn his head in his direction he would see nothing but a smirking malicious smile and an amused glance.  
  
//  
  
"Se--" Draco heaved out a breath, trying desprately to keep his eyes focused and open. Weakly he stood, taking a step he almost went face first back into the counter top before he gathered his strength to stop himself. Taking himself slowly to the doorway, and not falling unconscious he slowly walked to find someone, anyone.

//

"Now..." **SMACK!**

 _'What?!'_ "Lord?" A jump as **SMACK!**

 **"** Oh this was also part of your precious Godson's punishment." "Hah."

//

"He--Hello? An--Anyone?" Breathed Draco harshly; blood was beginning to drip further down his head to his chin.

"Som--Someone please..." "Haaaaaaaa" "Pleease" Draco sobbed, as he stumbled up the stairs and down the hall; blood hand prints decorating the walls.

**SMACK!**

' _What? What was that?_ '

**SMACK!**

Eyes widening at the second smacking sound, Draco realised what the sound was; the sound of a hand hitting bare flesh.

"Se--Sev'rus?" Draco muttered softly, slowly trudging towards where the smacking was coming from; the oak doors, being slightly ajar, Draco could see into where Severus was being smacked liked a naughty child. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Se--Sev'rus" A choking cough.

Beautiful Green Eyes narrowed in annoyance at the irritating interruption from the doorway.

Slowly turning his head to see, Harry narrowed his eyes further at the sight infront of him, "What is that?" He pointed behind Draco to the wall, and the doorframe beside him.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but before he could weaze out an answer, Severus snarked out his own answer.

"It's blood, _My Lord_. From his head, where you hurt him... _My Lord_."

 **SMACK!** "Don't snark at me, and I asked Dragon. Not you Severus Snape." **SMACK!**

"It--It's blood..."

"Oh? That so.. Is Severus telling the truth here; did I hurt you?" Harry's right eyebrow raised.

Instead of wording his answer, all poor Draco could do was nodd; suddenly losing balance and falling against the doorframe, once more smacking his already bleeding head.

Eyes widening, Harry jumped up from the edge of his four-poster, quickly rushing to Draco whom had finally fallen unconscious.

"Malfoy?"

"Draco?!"

"Draco Malfoy? Wake up!"

Stumbling from the four-poster Severus shuffled over to his unconscious, hopefully still breathing Godson. "Dr-Draco can you hear me?"

"Severus I'm pretty sure he's unconscious..." Harry eyed him like he was stupid.

"I am aware of that yes thank you, my Lord. But he needs a Medi Wizard, hitting the doorframe made his already bleeding head worse..." Severus pointed to the side of Draco's blood soaked white hair.

"A Medi Wizard...Dobby!"

" _Yes Harry Potter Master Sir!?"_

"I need you to go get a Medi Wizard, I don't care who, just tell them it is urgent; Harry Potter needs a Medi Wizard; ...They shouldn't put you on hold." "Go!"

" _Yes Master Harry Potter"_ The House Elf vanished with a barely audible pop.

"Severus is there a potion you can give him?"

"He needs a Medi Wizard my Lord."

A sigh. "That's all?"

A definitive nodd, "Yes my Lord, that's all he needs."

// // \\\ \\\

**_'D-Draco can you hear me?'_ **

_Oooo my head hurts, where am I?_ If Draco were awake instead of unconscious, his eyes would of been wide as he kept thinking, beginning to panic, his body beginning to sweat and twitch rythmically. _Am I dead?!_

_Please, oh Merlin please tell me I'm not...._

_But where am I, ....and was that Severus voice I heard from a distance just a moment ago?_

_Severus?!_

_Severus where are you? Where am I?!_

Draco's body started to become worse the longer it took for Dobby to bring a Medi Wizard or Witch from St. Mungo's Magical Hospital. His whole body was drenched in sweat, his button down long sleeve shirt was translucent, his hair was dripping sweat as well as two full thick towels of blood.

**_'My Lord, where is the House Elf with that Medi Wizard? Draco's getting worse...'_ **

_Severus?_ Draco's unconscious form frowned as he heard his Godfather speak.

 _Severus, what's going on? Please... why won't my eyes open...?_ His face scrunched up further, feeling the faintest of touches to his chest and face.

 ** _'Dobby damnit where are you!?' Sigh 'I don't know what to do....I...'_** There was a definite gulp sob at the end of him speaking as if Harry really cared about Draco Malfoy.

 _Hah, as if you would ever care for me Potter...You wouldn't right?_ Inside his mind Draco laughed derisively with a confused look in his eyes.

As if he really didn't believe if Harry Potter would care about him or not, the sob and panicked voice sounded as if he did care, but then...wasn't he Harry Potter's rival? And there as his servant for revenge?

**_'Potter, my Lord...You sound as if you care?'_ **

There was a very long pause.

**_'...' Gulp 'I...I do...'_ **

_You, you WHAT?!_ Draco wasn't aware of it, but his body spasmed as a noise escaped from his clenched jaw.

Both young and old male's swung their heads back to look at Draco laying on the carpeted floor. **_'Draco?' 'Dragon?'_** The latter's voice held just that little more of a worried tone than that of Draco's Godfather's.

// // \\\ \\\

Suddenly there was a more than almost silent pop as a Medi Wizard and Witch followed by Dobby popped into the room.

Harry frowned at their late arrvial, "What the hell took you so long?"

"We're very sorry Mr. Potter, I'm afraid there was a rather big emergency at the Hospital; we weren't able to leave any sooner. We apologise." They bowed their heads in apology.

"You weren't able..to get away any sooner." Harry blinked.

"Yes, we apologise Sir."

"My Servant is lying on my carpet, probably close to dying and you say you're sorry because you couldn't get away any sooner for Harry Potter?" He tilted his head, eyes narrowing.

"Yes Sir, we are very Sorry" The Medi Witch spoke for the first time.

"If you're so sorry, perhaps you shouldn't of taken so long in the first place."

"There was a very big emergency at Mungo's, my collegue has said this Sir."

"Yes, I did hear him say that. But you know? I rather don't care, what was this big emergency that you couldn't get here after being called on by Harry Potter?"

"Uh well, it was a rather large emergency..."

"Such as?" He was at this point clenching his teeth.

"Well we aren't supposed to speak about it so, it's more or less classified."

"More..or less classified."

"Yes Mr Potter."

Harry blinked a couple more times than necessary, "And who said this?"

"The--The Ministry?" The woman spoke up again.

"Ohh the Ministry said this?" They both nodded hesitantly.

"I'm Harry Potter."

They looked at each other before the woman made a gesture with her hand briefly to the male Medi Wizard; he sighed.

"Mr. Potter we are sincerly sorry, but the Ministry was in a bit of trouble all of their unspeakables were in a bit of trouble. It was rather a big mess Sir." "We were told not to speak about it, and we again apologise for not coming at your urgency for our help."

 _What's...what's going on? Uhhh...Pot--ter? Se--Sev'rus._ Draco's lips parted to try and take in oxygen, but not succeeding a breath escaped them instead; his body going limp, the hand in Severus slipping.

**_Draco?!_ **

**_Dragon?!_ **

"Do you see why I asked for the urgency in your appearance, if we knew you wouldn't be coming quickly we would of gone to Hogwarts!" "Dragon!?"

"Sir's move aside..." The Medi Witch asked quitely, the both moving to Draco's side as Severus moved; Harry just scowled at them, daring them to ask him again to move away from Draco Malfoy.

The man layed two fingers to Draco's pulse point on his neck, not feeling a pulse he tried another spot; but it came up the same, nothing.

He gulped, "He uhm...He's not breathing..."

Both Severus and Harry's eyes turned wide, their eyes watching as Draco's body began to turn paler.

"What are you just--just sitting there for?! Save him!" Harry stuttered, gulping.

_Potter?_ _Draco frowned,_ _Wasn't I just..._ _Draco's eyes widened as he saw his own body lying infront of a Medi Witch and Wizard, Harry Potter; his eyes strayed to the side looking for his Godfather, he didn't actually look much better than he himself looked on the floor minus the blood surrounding his head, his face was just as pale._

His Godson, dead? No...No he couldn't, he couldn't be? Severus swallowed heavily, for the second time in his life feeling faint.

_Severus?_ _Draco tried to tap him on his shoulder, but all he recieved was a shiver from Severus._ _Sev-Severus please? Please hear me?_ _Draco sobbed._

"Did it suddenly get cold in here?" Harry whispered, too panicked to say anything louder than a whisper; to afraid the situation wouldn't fix itself as the Medi Wizard and Witch tried to rectify Draco being dead.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

 _"Potter?"_ _Draco seemed to float along the floor as he drew closer to his school rival._ _'Someone please hear me, I want to live, please?'_ _Draco sighed as he floated up behind Harry Potter and tried to touch_ his _shoulder, only something made Harry gasp._

"What was that?" He spoke loudly, "Severus?" Harry turned around, but all he saw was Severus sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, shoulders gently shaking with barely refrained shocking tears. ' _So what just touched me?'_

_"Potter?" "Potter can you hear me?"_ _Draco touched Harry's shoulder again, watching as instead of going straight through his shoulder, Draco's hand remained there._ _'He can feel me...but he can't hear me...'_

_Biting his lip and looking around, unfortunately not being able to find anything; Draco floated into the ajoining bathroom, willing himself somehow for his body to allow him to pick up an eye-liner pencil. Draco frowned as he wondered why Potter would need an eye-liner pencil in the first place but he just shrugged, floating back into the room quickly._

_'Please allow me this, please allow me to use this.'_ _Finding a magical mirror beside the walk in wardrobe, placing the pencil on the mirror he ignored the mirrors rambling about why a pencil was drawing on his surface and began to write what he wanted to say._

Even though Severus ignored the mirror, Harry and the Medi Witch did not; she actually screamed.

Harry's eyes were wide as he watched the scene play out, watching the mirror and pencil.

_Help me._

_Please, I...I want to live._

_Please Potter help me, do something. You're the Wizarding Worlds Savior I beg of you from the bottom of my heart, please help me._

_I apologise for ever being obnoxious, you're the only one that can feel me, please I don't know if this is working but if it is and you can see this, then please. Help me._

_Help Harry._

_I...It's a bit late, and I know it's probably still a long shot._

_Friends?_

_Help me._

_Dr--Draco._

His eyes still wide with shock, Harry looked from the mirror and it's message back down to the stillness of Draco's body and the Medi Wizard doing all he can, back to the mirror.

"Draco?"

Severus lifted his head, "Potter... Draco, I don't think they're going to help anymore it's too late.

Harry just shook his head and pointed to the mirror and it's message erasing itself.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus shifted his head to the side and watched as slowly the message on the mirror slowly erased itself. "What was that?"

"That...That would be your Godson Severus Snape." You could hear as Harry spoke that he was in shock and didn't really know what to say.

"My, my Godson?" Harry just nodded.

_Sighing Draco once more picked up the eye-liner that had dropped from his translucent hand; lifting it back up to write once more._

_Severus._

_I--Can you see this too?_

 

Severus nodded conformation.

_There was a whispering breeze throughout the room as Draco sighed._

_Severus..._

_Am I..._

_Dead?_

_Draco gulped, it was hard acknowledging that maybe he was now, and maybe he wouldn't ever be alive again._

_...._

_His head was tilted at an angle, the eye pencil hovering in the air infront of Harry Potter's magical irritated mirror._

Severus couldn't answer, he just sat with his mouth uncharacteristically hanging open; a loss as to what to tell his well... his Godson.

Never the matter though, Harry quietly answered for him, "Yes..." There were unshed tears in Harry's eyes.

_Letting out a sob, tears freely falling down his unseen translucent face, Draco once more lifted to write on the mirror._

_Po--Harry._

_You didn't answer..._

Harry frowned at this, a single tear escaping from the corner of his left eye. "Didn't answer what Draco?"

_If...Though it's too late now, would you be my friend?_

_Would, can you forgive me?_

  
"I don't know if I can do that Draco? I'm not the only one you were obnoxious too. You were rude to my first friend Ron Weasley, which is why I rejected your friendship in the first place. Then you were rude to my second friend Hermione Granger..." Harry sighed.  
  
"Draco I'm really not sure if I can really fully forgive you for all the years you've bullied all three of us." Harry sighed again, placing his hand gently on Draco's cold one.

_Draco just watched, listened; he couldn't feel anything when Harry placed his hand over his own pale one. He shook his head, tears still falling._

_I-- I can't feel that...._

_Moving his hand away, he let the eye pencil drop to the carpet; the mirror suddenly dripping blood._

Harry nodded slowly, leaving his hand on Draco's; his eyes started to go wide as he saw the mirror begin to bleed. "Wh--"

"Sir?"

Shaking his head, he turned it in the Medi Wizards direction. "Yes?"

The young man opened his mouth slightly then closed it again, before once more opening to speak. "I...I can't do anything more Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean you can't?" Severus growled. "Bring him back!"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't...If his spirit is still here, there may be a chance but that's not even 1% possiblity; there maybe a chance he can come back, but I'm afraid the only way that is, is to get him to Japan..."

"Japan?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Sir, Japan. I've heard of a very good Medi Wizard there, it's a chance; is all I'm saying. I can't promise that he will be able to bring Mister Malfoy back..."

"If it's a chance we have to take it right?" He eyed his Professor, servant.

"Yes."

"Right. Japan here we come." Pushing himself to his feet, he gently lifted Draco from the blood soaked carpet, cradling him to his chest he asked how to get there.

"St. Mungo's has a Floo connected to their Hospital there. In some special cases we send patients through to them to be treated. They're very good, but they're not miracle workers Mister Potter." The young Medi Witch said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked passed.

Heaving a sigh, he followed them to St. Mungo's; Severus behind him.

  1. **  
A Visit To Japan.**



"This is the Japanese Magical Medical Clinic?" Severus spoke, eyebrow raised taking in their surroundings.

The Male Medic who had come with them aswell, nodded gently.

"Konnichiwa." A young lady spoke in Japanese approaching them.

"Uhm..." Harry looked confused, "Konnichiwa?"

She smiled, "Watashi no namae wa Kae Jae des."

Trying to scratch his head, Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember what Hermione was teaching him about languages. "Oh." He made her jump.

"Watashi no namae wa Harry Potter des. Taskete kudasai?"

"Hai" She smiled again.

"Yes, awesome." Harry nodded. "ego ga dekiru oyshasan gahitsuyo des. Kudasai."

"Hai" She made a gesture for them to follow her down a hallway.

"Arigato." Harry smiled before she left.

"Doi tashimashte."

"Potter you speak Japanese?" Severus raised an eyebrow as the Male Medi Wizard with them knocked on the door.

"Come in." A Deep older male voice asked.

"Well...a little."

The Medi Wizard slid the door open, helping Harry to monuver Draco around the door.

"Please help, me." Harry pleaded.

Turning around in his chair, a pen tapping the bottom of his lip, it slid from his fingers at the sight a foot from him. "What on earth...Did this poor boy get run over?"

"He's dead." Harry swallowed thickly.

"Beg your pardon?" The man's eyebrows were up to his hairline.

"The boy said he's dead old man." Severus growled.

Scrunching his nose, the man frowned at Severus and his tones. "I don't think I'm any older than you Mister Snape, thank you. Why is this boy dead, and how and why are you here?" He spoke back to Harry.

Blinking quickly and swallowing once more, Harry tried to speak around the lump in his throat.

"The reasoning would be, that he... bled to death..."

"You're not going to tell me how he did so?" Severus shook his head slowly.

"Very well then, and why are you in Japan with a corpse."

"He's not a corpse!"

Stepping back like he'd been slapped, the Medic eyed Harry with shock. "A corpse is.."

"I know what a corpse is I just want you to make him not one." Harry sobbed.  
  
"Please, I beg you."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he once more eyed Harry and his facial expression. _'Poor boy, I wonder who this boy is to him'._ Sighing, "I will do my best then."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"An hour and a half." Severus spoke for Harry again.

"Why did you take this long to bring him here, if you're so desperate to save your friend."

"I..." Harry's lip started to tremble, eyes started to water once more.

_  
Harry don't cry, I'm right here...Please._ _He layed his ghostly hand on Harry's left shoulder, trying to avoid looking at his own lifeless form in those strong arms._

_His own tears hadn't stopped dripping down his bloody face since he'd found out. He didn't have much hope in this Doctor._

"Draco." Harry sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

_Please don't say that Harry._

Not being able to hear, Harry continued too ramble about being sorry as the Doctor took Draco's lifeless form from his arms and placed him on the Medical bed.

"I did this..." Was his quite muttering words, before something flew through the air, just missing his face, hitting the wall above Draco's body and the Doctor beginning the Magical surgery.

Harry's and everyones eyes went wide at the display. "Mister Potter, I would prefer if you keep your magic under control in this room please."

"That--That wasn't me Sir." Harry swallowed.

_IT WAS ME!_

Words drew themselves above Draco's body.

"Draco?" Severus spoke quitely.

The Doctor once more had wide eyes, shocked. "Your friend?" He pointed down at the body then at the words on his wall.

They all nodded.

"Ah, perhaps not a total waste of time; let's see if I can bring your friend back." The man muttered to himself, perhaps less quitely then he should of.

_I don't expect much and neither should any of you._

_Harry, Severus, I am sorry._

_That bowl against the wall was for you Potter, it is not your fault..._

  
"But Draco, I did do this." Harry blinked at the words.

"For purpose sake, what is he writing with on my wall? and why do you think you did this Mister Potter?" He directed his glowing hand down at his patient.

"Because I did Sir. And I suppose he still has my eye-liner..."

"Potter why do you even have eye-liner?" Severus narrowed his eyes, an expression of something crossing his face for a brief second.

"Uh...well...Uhm." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "It doesn't matter..."

"Oh but I'm curious really. As I'm sure so is Draco." An annoying eyebrow.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance and tilting his head. "Are you curious Draco?"

_Not particuarly, I was when I found it though._

  
A swallow, "When I go out to Muggle and Magical night clubs, I use it then. I don't wear my glasses to those places, the eye-liner inhances the color of my eyes..."

"You can't tell me Malfoy, you've never used eye-liner?"

_Draco chuckled from his spot above himself, hand resting on the words. He shook his head with a small smile._

_Once or twice Potter, once or twice._

_Thank you for the smile Potter._

_I am sorry._

_Truly for all the years I've acted like an arrogant Pureblood._

_I shouldn't of treated you, or anyone like I had._

_I-- I really am sorry for all those years._

_Sorry._

_Looking at his hand resting against the words he had just wrote once more, Draco sighed. His hand was even more so translucent, almost falling through the wall._

_So it's not working, I really do feel as though this isn't going to work. I truly am Sorry Harry Potter for all those years, for treating you in such a way. Do I deserve this? Like my Father was put in Azkaban Prison, my Mother moving to France? Is this what I deserve? Am I worse then my Father in a way?_

_Do I deserve this?_

_I am truly so very sorry Harry Potter. I wish you would forgive me, but I know you will never do that. Sigh._

"Draco?"

"Why are you saying that again?"

"Draco?"

"Are you there?"

"Draco!?" Harry's eyes were frantically searching a room that no longer held Draco Malfoy, just his lifeless body.

// //

_  
I suppose it's worth a shot, they won't know what's going on, but... at least... I might feel a little bit better about this, than I do now._

_Floating through the closed oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco floated up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, his form no more the ghost than before._

_If he wasn't a ghost, what was he? Nothing?_

_Quickly going through the Fat Lady's portrait up the stairs inside the boys' dormitory, Draco searched for Ron Weasley._

_Where are you? With Granger?_

_Twerling around and floating back out, Draco went down and back up the girls' stairs. Appearing inside the Girls' Dormitory, his head moved side to side trying to find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

// //

"Draco?!" Harry yelled, eyes finally letting the tears stream down his face, Severus quickly grabbed for Potter, an awkward expression gracing his hard features.

// //

_Where are they?_

_Sighing and floating back out, Draco searched the whole of the Gryffindor Common Room. Figuring his best bet was to wait a little for them to appear, Draco sat floating above an empty seat in front of the roaring fire._

_Appear soon please?_

Waiting half an hour, Draco was about to disappear and give up with feeling just a little bit better, when they both appeared from the Portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron, Hermione. Have you heard from Harry, you went to see him today right?"

"Yeah we did, why?" Ron frowned.

"I was wondering when he was coming back?" Neville asked shyly.

_Draco frowned at Neville's shy expression, coming closer and leaning in, it looked as though Longbottom were blushing. Gasping to himself, he'd almost forgot to add Neville to that list too._

_Longbottom. I need to apologise to him too for all those years; more even._

_Now how do I get their attention????_

_Turning around and narrowing his eyes, he went quickly over to a young second year girl reading a book._ _I'm sorry,  I apologise in advance, this book isn't going to be much more fun._

_Snatching it quickly out of her hand, he let it fly through the air to land into the roaring flames, only half way there something stopped it's decend._

"Sir Nickelous, what are you doing in Gryffindor Tower?" The ghosts head was tilted to the side, showing how it had not been completely cut off from his neck.

"Miss Granger, I am Gryffindor's House Ghost."

"That you are." She laughed. "Who threw that?" She pointed to the precious book in his hands.

"Honestly young lady, I am not sure; It appeared right where I was, seems I caught it." He smiled.

She frowned.

_Draco bit is lip, frowning himself...well atleast he had their attention now right? And the girl's book wasn't in the fire, he hadn't needed to make that apology._

_He shrugged uncomfortable, could Nearly Headless Nick see him?_

There was a screech behind him as the second year girl scraped her chair across the floor and screeched that the book belonged to her. "That's Mine!"

"I was reading it and the next second some weird wind was ripping it out of my hand and into the air, can I have it back please?" She smiled up at nick, unknowingly half standing through Draco.

_Well this isn't a pleasant feeling, get out of me please?!_ _Floating himself backwards slightly he ended up going through Hermione Granger instead, who shivered._

"What was that? Nick is there a new Ghost in Hogwarts?"

_Draco's eyebrows rose up to his bloodied hair,_ _Granger really is smart. But I wouldn't say that I'm here perminently...besides I'm not really a ghost...just... Well, I don't really know. Damnit I need to apologise!_

_Granger!_

_Draco floated just beside her this time, to whisper into her ear. She shivered again._

"Sir Nickelous is there?" She spoke again, Ron rubbing her shoulder with a concerned frown gracing his features.

"Perhaps there is young Hermione. Shall we try and speak to him?"

"It isn't just Peeves?" Ron spoke.

"I think not, no." Sir Nick smiled benovilently.  "Hello new Ghost? We're friendly."

"Welcome to Hogwarts?" Hermione smiled at no where in particular.

"Uhh, yeah..." Ron hesitated.

The rest of Gryffindor began to welcome the new 'Ghost' to Hogwarts too, hesitantly. Not all loving the idea of more Ghosts throughout Hogwarts Halls to watch out for.

"Is it friendly?" The little second year girl asked.

"Maybe" Hermione smiled. "Hello?"

_Draco frowned again, the only way he could communicate was to write...Looking around he found a white board on their notice board, a pen hanging connected._

_Floating over and picking up the pen, he heard a collective gasp as they saw the pen lift but nothing else._

_Taking a deep breath, he sighed;_ _Guess I have to do this with everyone watching then..._

_  
...._

_I'm sorry._

_...._

Everyone gasped again, "There is another Ghost?" Neville asked faintly.

"Why is it sorry?" The girl quieried.

_  
I'm sorry for throwing your book, I just wanted to get attention from three people I need to speak with..._

_I apologise, it's not a very good book anyway for a little girl._

"I guess not, I was going to give it too someone else anyway." She poked out her tongue, giggling. "I think he's a nice Ghost, but why can't we see him?"

"How do you know it's a boy, it could be a girl?" Ron said petulantly. There were already a lot of male Ghosts at Hogwarts.

Hermione made a face and smacked him, "Are you a male or female Ghost?" She smiled in the boards direction.

_Male..._

_I'm not really a Ghost so to speak...  
I'm sorry for floating backwards into you...It made you shiver, am I cold?_

  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Not really a Ghost, but you seem a Ghost? You felt like one. You're a little cold, it's hard to explain a Ghost floating through you in simple terms." She giggled.

_Draco's eyes widened at hearing her giggle,_ _Granger giggles?!_

_  
I feel like a Ghost?_

  
There was a long pause before anyone spoke again. "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings some how?" _Hermione looked apologetic as he looked back at her._

"Perhaps you have only just come to being in the world of the living dead? ...Is your body still above ground?" Sir Nick hesitated briefly.

_Draco nodded briefly to himself, gulping; another set of tears streaming down his dirty face._

_  
I--Yes I am._

_Am I--It hasn't worked?_

_  
Draco hiccuped as his tears became known to the crowd of Gryffindor students._

"Oh. I can hear him..." The little girl quietly spoke as if afraid it would make the Ghost cry louder.

"I'm sorry but if I may, what hasn't worked?" Hermione asked gently, stepping a little closer toward the notice board.

_  
My--My body was being...worked on.  
I didn't have much hope but I still had a little... I guess, it hasn't worked. _

_You...You can hear me?_

_  
Draco was afraid if he spoke, they wouldn't care to listen to him anymore. If they could hear more than his cries._

  
"I am very sorry, your cries sound young; it's a shame for something terrible as this for a young child, for anyone even. I'm Sir Nickelous, Nick to my friends. You are?"

_  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

  
Hermione's eyes began to water, her eyes beginning to see something shimmering infront of the notice board.

"How old are you?" She spoke quietly, but she still saw the shimmering jump.

  
_Draco jumped as the softely spoken question was uttered very close to him, she was but a metre from him; everyone was closer, frowning even as they tried to see if the shimmering would change to something more coherent._

_Gulping and closing his eyes, Draco sighed._

_  
Please don't get closer to me._

_I'm 17, I...I...I'm so sorry._

_For ever... For ever being so... I never meant to be so bad, I didn't; I was jelous I didn't mean to be so bad. It's--It's not working, I--I'm not translucent anymore._

_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, everybody in Hogwarts; I'm so sorry, for ever being such a little ass._

_I don't expect an 'I forgive you' I won't ever expect it, I just came here to tell you I'm sorry._

_Than, I guess... I thought I'd feel a little better._

  
A blood trail once more spread, it started to run down the side of the white board where Draco's hand was resting as he wrote, his hand actually appearing.

A gasp resonated around the room once more as the bloodied hand but nothing else appeared.

Hermione spoke quietly once more, "Can I ask..How you..How you died?"

_A louder sob escaped Draco's dry throat, as he screwed up his eyes in a painful expression; he moved the fingers of his Ghostly clear hand, a chocked noise escaping his throat._

_  
I--I bled..._

  
"You're magical right, so? What did you have a duel and lose or did you go to Muggle London and get hit buy a car?" Ron asked, he hadn't meant to sound so uncaring, it was just how it had come out.

He got smacked for it though by Neville and the little girl, Hermione being near the Ghost.

"Ron that's terrible, don't sound so uncaring." She narrowed her eyes back at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. How did you...bleed?"  


_You're kind, I'm sorry I've never acknowledged that; or that you're so smart._

_I admit you are pretty too, more so over the years. I'm sorry for never being treated nicely._

_I won't ask for your forgiveness._

_Ron too, in his own way; he is caring and he cares a lot for his best friends; looks out for them. Was why I was always jelous, I've never had true friends. Not even good fake friends._

_Neville, I know is a caring gentle guy. I'm sorry for never being a nice caring person. To anyone, anyone...._

  
Hermione's eyebrows drew down in a deep frown, "Do we-- Do we know you?"

"Ron did someone...Call up Harry now!" Her eyes were wide as she looked back at Ron.

He nodded quickly, rushing to the fire and throwing in the floo powder.  
  
_Draco tilted his head with a sigh on his soft lips._ _He's not here, you won't get him..._

_  
Harry isn't in London.  
 _

"What do you mean, where is he?" Her breathing had quickened up, she was slightly panting, panicking he realised.  


_You have nothing to be panicking over, I'm not someone you care about._

_He's with my body in Japan._

_  
Draco swallowed after writing...His body beginning to feel strange, he frowned; his own Ghostly breaths puffing through the air for all to see._ _"I..."_

Someone else close to him gasped and spoke loudly for everyone to hear, "He spoke..."

_'I what?'_ _Draco's Ghostly hand reached up to his head, it came away with fresh red blood. He chocked and leant against the notice board, only he fell straight through it instead._

_"No..."_

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, biting her lip.

// //

"Let go of me!!!!!" "DRACO!!"

"No, no Draco please?" Harry shook his head as he clawed himself from Severus arms, grabbing onto Draco's still form. "Please?" "YOU SAID YOU'D HELP!" He yelled at the Doctor, who stepped back from the crying teen.

"I'm sorry, sometimes it doesn't work..." The man was awkward as he spoke, Draco's blood covering his still glowing hands.

"It does work, do it again!"

"Mister Potter..."

"I SAID DO IT AGAIN!" He screamed at the Doctor, his eyes red-rimmed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Doctor nodded quickly, if only to just oblige the distraught male.

// //

_Draco's Ghostly form was beginning to reveal itself, he was shaking his head; why?_

_Why did he deserve this? Why didn't it work? He wasn't that bad was he?_

_He kept shaking his head, blood dripping down the side of his face, he was a mess; blood dripping from his head, his hand; his clothes soaked with his own blood. He was a mess._

_"No, no..."_ _He chocked on his tears. His eyes were traveling all over the carpet, he didn't want to look at anybody. If they found out who he was, they wouldn't care..._

_"I...No.."_ _Shaking his head more, Draco tried to concentrate to disappear to another location._

"It's not very easy the first time you try that, it needs a lot of concentration and can be frustrating if you desprately want to disappear from view."

"Take it from someone who has been very much like this for 505 years." Sir Nick smiled sadly at the young Ghostly man.

"Perhaps you can tell us now, how you passed?"

_Draco swallowed once more, still shaking his head. Slowly lifting his head he spoke quitely,_ _"Why? no one will care, I said it before didn't I. I'm not a good person."_

_He stopped his head just short of lifting it completely too view._

"Most Ghosts aren't good people, but some are; no Ghost in Hogwarts judges other Ghosts. Trust me." "Perhaps wise though to avoid the Bloody Baron, he gets very grouchy..."

"I will personally show you around the prestigious Hogwarts." Nick smiled widely this time.

_Tilting his head with a gulp and sigh, Draco lifted his head further as he spoke._

_"I already know about the Bloody Baron...I--I'm a seventh year Hogwarts student...."_ _He huffed sadly with closed eyes as he lifted his Ghostly head._

There was another collective gasp around the Common Room with a few added sneers and starks about 'Good ridence' and 'Deserved it.' Most though had their eyes bugged out in shock and their mouths catching flies. 

" _Draco Malfoy?!_ "

"Hah! Malfoy's dead now?!" Ron loudly proclaimed, sounding joyful. "Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald Weasley you shut your mouth!" Hermione spun around so quickly with a glare, he took two steps back with a gulp.

"...."

"Well...It's not like he hasn't treated us like trash for the last seven years, or anybody else for possibly longer. You expect me to not be happy that the prat is gone 'Mione?" He blinked suddenly with a wince and squeak; her wrist having moved a millimetre aimed at his groin. He swallowed and screwed his eyes shut tighter, trying to stutter out an apology a stinging sensation set in.

It was bitten out eventually through squeaks and stutters, "I'm sorry." He cringed.

"That's what I thought." She flicked her wand again to remove her little hex.

He sighed releaved.

_He sighed._ _"Didn't expect anything different about the news of my demise. I know nobody really cares wether I live or not; I'm not a nice person, everybody knows that. Even so, I came here with the intention of apologising for the wrong doings I've done to all of you. I am sincere in this, but it's selfishness too. I thought that perhaps I'd feel atleast I little better about this if I could truthfully apologise for everything._

_I was an obnoxious prat to all of you, and I know that even with my apologies it won't ever be enough for your forgiveness. But I didn't expect any so...I just wanted to apologise sincerly that's all."_ _He sighed, his tears never once stopping from running down his dirty cheeks as he spoke to them._

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes watery from his words. "Okay, as long as you know that you won't get forgiveness; you were horrible and I honestly don't think it's possible to forgive someone when they act that way for so long. But I'll acknowledge that your sorry for everything you **have** done."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one curious, but...Malfoy how did you actually die?"

_Swallowing thickly, Draco blinked slowly as he floated closer to her; stopping inches from her body. He smiled gingerly, sadly. Then shrugged, playing chalant._ _"I just...died."_

" **Yes**. But Malfoy **_how_**." She pushed gently.

_Very well._

_He closed his eyes slowly then opened them, raising his hand and floating his fingers just in front of her heart; he leaned closer for his whispered words to reach her._

It wasn't as though his words wouldn't reach everyone in the room though, they were all leaning in closer, stepping closer to hear; so they did.

 _"Granger I'm not a nice person, we all know this. I accept this. I deserved it. It honestly shouldn't and doesn't matter how; I'll just say that I just did. I accept it, I can't pretend like I'm still living when I'm not. Please..."_  

_He licked his lips, feeling as though they were dry. His breathing ghostly breaths were slow and everyone could see that he was crying harder._

Everyone swallowed, ashamed most of them, for thinking that Malfoy **did** deserve this; he didn't. He really didn't deserve this.

"No Malfoy, even **_you_** don't deserve this." Ron spoke up quietly, shuffling his feet and coming closer to Hermione; wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders.

_Draco blinked, his eyes wide with shock even as they continued to leak tears. He looked at Ronald Weasley, the youngest male in the Weasley Clan._ _"Why would you of all people, who was just saying a couple minutes ago that I deserve this, suddenly say now that I don't? I agree with you, I do deserve this; Aren't you all for this? My being dead and gone? No longer able to act like a spoiled rotten little jerk? Deep down, I think I probably did already know that I was acting like a prat for the better part of my life, and thought I deserved all this. Let it go now, everyone accept it. I accept it."_ _He shrugged._ _"I'll be going somewhere else now..."_

"I'm afraid because you finally died here on Hogwarts soil, you will not be able to leave it. This is where your soul with rest until you are allowed, if possible to move on...." Sir Nick spoke quietly, trying to sound gentle when speaking and not trying to upset.

_"Oh."_

Sir Nick nodded slowly as he floated closer to the young new Ghost.

_"Well...I'll be floating to somewhere else in the castle then I suppose..."_

Draco went to float away and through the Portrait before a couple of things transpired all at once.

**Chapter 9. Perhaps not?**

**WOOSH!**

**WOOSH!**

**WOOSH! WOOSH!**

**WOOSH!**

**WOOSH!**

_Frowning, Draco turned around to where the sudden sounds of flooing came from, 5 people and something wrapped in a blanket in strong arms; he presumed his body, was standing in front of the Fireplace._

_He blinked slowly.  
  
Then swallowed. _

Harry was blinking rapidly, looking around the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Huh?"

"I thought that perhaps Draco would want to atleast justify his actions over the last seven years...So I brought us here; to the Gryffindor Common Room and your little friends." His voice was scratchy as he spoke down at Harry Potter and his confused expression. His eyes didn't look as cold and uncaring as they usually were, to all the students gathered around.

"But I--I don't want to be here..." He shook his head venemously, his eyes not leaving the blanket in his arms.

_Draco's mouth fell open as he saw them, his eyes closing slowly to shut out what he did not want to see; he inadvertidly made a troubled noise, alerting all those in the room to his presence once again._

Turning as one too look back at him, those 5 included from the floo too; well 6 including himself he supposed. Harry's blinking slowed back down, "Dr--Draco?" He stuttered.

_Draco cringed, scrunching his eyes tighter closed against those in the room; there would of been blood pooling on his bottom lip too if it weren't for the fact that he was already a Ghost. His teeth cutting into the plump flesh._

"Yes, so I **was** right." Severus eyes narrowed as he nodded, his voice being directed at the distraught young man beside him, shivering. "Potter now listen, you are not to do something stupid, do you hear me?" He recieved no response from the person in question, just silence.

Potter's eyes were trained to those of Draco's Ghostly silver-blue, his feet shuffling minutely forward.

"Potter." Snape growled, a hand sliding in front of Harry's chest; making sure the young man stayed directly where he was and didn't do something maraculously stupid.

"Sensei?" His eyes widening fractionally at the young man's returned manners for his elders and his own Japanese ancestry. "Yes Sir?"

"There's another way isn't there, there has to be; you need to bring him back." There was a sob at the end of his sentence.

Nodding the Japanese Medic walked slowly to Draco's Ghostly form, stopping two feet in front of him and bowing.

"Hello."

_Draco blinked sadly and nodded, bowing lowly himself._ _"Hello..."_

"May I ask; Have you come to understand the situation you are in?"

_Draco nodded again,_ _"Of course, I'm not an idiot. I'm dead right?" "A Ghost?"_ _Sighing to himself, he placed his left hand against the Portrait, it fell right through; he pulled it away and looked at it, laughing bitterly._ _"Yup, I would say defintely dead."_

_"Even good renouned Japanese Medics aren't Miracles workers are they? Right?"_

The Japanese Medic's eyes widened marginally again before they turned sad, with a shake of his head he agreed. "No, there not. But as that young man isn't going to give up without a massive fight, I'm afraid I have no choice but to try something unorthadox."

_"Oh?"_

_Unorthadox huh?_

Harry's eyes narrowed on the old man, his tanned face stained with the wet tracks of deperate tears, his eyes bloodshot and puffy; he was covered in dried blood too. Though his voice was anything but that of a sad desperate man, it was one of anger and determination.

The old man sighed inperseptively as he heard the grinding of teeth from behind, his eyes closed as he opened and reopened his mouth, "I am not saying this method will work, I am saying I will do all I can, and you will have to hope for the best Mister Potter. I am not a Miracle worker, I am not God or Merlin either, I am just a Japanese Medic. As I was saying before we left my office, you won't listen to anybody so I **_will try_**. But I can not promise **_anything_**."

The old man sounded wary and close to bursting from surpessed anger as he spoke without turning to look at the man behind grinding his teeth angrily himself.

"I don't care what you say, as long as you bring Draco back you won't have any problems."

Laeuka Uae, the Japanese Medic had his eyes closed and was standing perfectly still and silent; as if he were counting quitely in his head.

"As much as you may think your threatening is scarying me, it is not Mister Potter."

There was a slight growl, "If he can, he will. If he can't, he can't. Drop it already Potter."   
  
" ** _Let. It. Go._** " This time the growling seemed to strengthen and grow in volume, Harry Potter, all eyes were on Harry Potter the person growling; their eyebrows high up their foreheads. What was going on in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight?

Was Harry Potter growling because he was angry that the Medic couldn't garantee the renewel of Draco Malfoy's life?

Did Harry Potter want Draco Malfoy to live?

Why?!

_Draco sighed heavily, his eyes traveling the room a second before staying on Harry._

_"Harry Potter."_

Harry didn't hear him.

_Draco frowned in annoyance, his eyes straying to a flower pot not to far away on a bookshelf; he threw it. Just beside Harry Potter's head, at the photoframe on the Fireplace._

It effectively caught everyones attention, including that of Harry Potter's, who's eyes were wide as saucers at the moment as a piece of broken pot fell to the ground at the toe of his shoe. The piece that had apparently found it's target elsewhere on that of his cheek as it flew past.

He saw Harry blink slowly in shock.

_"HARRY POTTER, BOY WHO LIVED TWICE!"_ _He wooshed up to a centremetre apart away from Harry's face, his saw that he had shivered and started to breath raggeredly as Draco continued to float there, inches apart._

_"LET IT GO ALREADY! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT ANYMORE! I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FEELING MY BODY ANYMORE, I DON'T FEEL WARM ANYMORE, I DON'T EVEN FEEL COLD. JUST LET IT GO! I'M DEAD. DEAD, END OF STORY. GIVE IT UP!"_

_Draco heaved as he finished yelling straight into Potter's face, who fell backward onto his ass a second later, his mouth hanging open, his eyes watery once more, his breathing shallow as if he couldn't find the air to breath._

He tried swallowing as his eyes strayed hesitantly around at those in the room, to his slacked jawed friends and back to the angrily sad Ghostly eyes looking down at him.

He blinked a couple more times, his mouth opening and closing without forming any words.

He licked his lips, "Y--you..."

"Yo--you.." He licked them again and bit, Draco frowned down at him.

"Yo--you don't want me too--Yo--yo--you want me to stop trying?" He sobbed, a tear falling heavily.

_Draco sighed, frustrated. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? Looking into Potter's eyes wasn't helping either, the emotions running through them and his body language; he couldn't forgive himself if Potter wound up depressed because of him, but then what was he supposed to do?_

_"Potter it's not..."_ _Draco shook his head, unable to find the right words at all; he rubbed his Ghostly face._

Hiccuping, Harry removed the body from his lap to the floor beside him; moving to a kneeling position above it; he swallowed.

"I know this is all purely selfish, probably. But do you know how I feel? I feel guilty, I can't live with myself Draco if you die like this. If anyone were to come to their senses right now, they'd put two and two together and realise that **I** was the **last** person you were with. Draco do you know why I bought you at the Auction?" Harry's eyes pleaded, pleaded for him to know the right answer.

_He slowly shook his head, shrugging._ _"Revenge? Same with Severus."_

"No. No damn it, no." He shook his head, his eyes disappointed. "No, not for revenge. That was him and him alone!" His finger shook as it pointed up at the cloaked older man standing beside him with a death glare.

"I bought you at that Auction Draco because I didn't want anyone else to have you. I knew that it was the only way you would actually spend time with me, I knew you would never do it willingly if I'd asked. I didn't buy you at the Auction because I wanted to hurt you, I bought you because I l--because I l--like you." He swallowed thickly, his eyes staying on the blanket at his knees.

_Draco frowned, moving to float on his knees in front of Harry Potter and himself._

_"Like me?"_

"Do you-- Do you understand?" Harry whispered.

_Likes me? Harry freaking Potter likes me?!_

_"You--Like me." "YOU FREAKING LIKE ME?!"_

Harry flinched at the shout, he nodded slowly. "Y--yes."

"You--You understand now?" Harry whispered once more.

_"Understand? UNDERSTAND?! POTTER I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"_

_"Why. In all things holy, would you say you freaking like me?!"_

His face one once again just in front of Harry's, his body leaning over.

"Be--Because I do..." He stuttered, leaning back on his hands.

_"No." No."_ _Draco shook his head resolutely._ _"No. You don't."_

Harry frowned at being told how he felt, and wrongly. "Yes I do Draco. I like you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

_"WHY?!"_ _Draco screeched._

_"Damn it Potter, there are so many freaking reasons why I don't understand that. You even said to me that you couldn't forgive me for the last seven years and now suddenly your confessing your like to me? ...AFTER I'M ALREADY DEAD?!" "What kind of fucked up logic is that?!"_

_"I think your quitly, guilty for doing this to me. That's it. You don't like me, you just feel horrible for doing this to me."_ _His ghostly form shook as he floated back up to his feet._

"Draco please." Harry mumbled, his hair falling into his eyes as he lowered it.

_"You know I'm right, Potter. Don't fuck with me and tell me you like me when it's to late. Don't fuck with me Potter. You have hated me since the moment we met at Diagon Alley in the robe shop, that was before we even started Hogwarts Potter. You turned down my friendship then and you turned it down again on the train. Don't lie to me. And defintely don't lie to yourself."_

"But--" Harry swallowed.

_Draco shook his head again as he looked down at his depressed state._

_"You hate me, and you certaintly have good enough reason too. I was a rotten little prat from before Hogwarts to just before the war ended. I was never a nice person, to anybody; most of all you Potter. We have been rivals ever since then. Always. Do me this one thing, and stop lying to yourself. You don't like me and you never have. And never will."_

_"The only reason you are even trying to bring me back, or were. Was because you feel guilty. That's it."_

_"....And I know I'm repeating myself but honestly, it's all I can say; because it's the truth. You know this too Potter."_

"It's not..." He shook his head sadly.

"It's not the truth...." He hiccuped.

_Draco sighed, flustered._ _"Yes it is. If it weren't you would have to have a damned good reason to tell me...after I'm already dead and a Ghost...that you like me. Please if your so confident about your lies, let's here your good reason."_ _He waved him to speak up._

"I didn't say I haven't hated you, I have. And I know I have good reasons to hate you. You were mean to my first friend and then my second and all my other friends. You constantly belittled me and my friends. You were a right prat. Your father tried to kill me, several times. As well as your aunt. She also killed my Godfather. You joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort. You were on the wrong side of the war and you didn't even know it."

_Draco narrowed his eyes and went to open his mouth, but Harry's hand stopped him._

"But last year you realised what you were doing was wrong, you tried not to truly hurt anybody and you stayed relatively away from me and the rest of Gryffindor.  You fought in the Final Battle with the people on the Light side, not Voldemorts; And I'm happy that you did that. You can't take back the wrongs you did under him, but you tried to rectify them. You even had to live with that horrible tattoo."

"Last year you made me see a different side to you, I followed you around all the time, keeping an eye on you; making sure you didn't get up to anything horrible. Through those times I saw a different Malfoy; I saw Draco. You were scared and vulnerable and you even freaking cried, Draco!"

_"Where are you going with this Potter."_ _His voice was sad and tired._

"My feelings for you aren't lies Draco, there real! I do like you." He started off strong but his words turned mumbled; he knew Draco didn't beleive him.

_"Fine. It's not going to go anywhere; but fine. I'll acknowledge that you might have feelings for me, Potter."_ _He sighed, rubbing his face more tiredly._

"Re--really?" stuttered.

_"Really."_ _It's not like I haven't had feelings for you since I was 5._

_He rolled his eyes to himself and crouched again,_ _"Will you stop looking depressed now?"_

_"Please?"_

_It's not like I've been dreaming of you having feelings for me, I never thought it'd come true; if now to late, it's still nice; if those feelings are true and not just guilt._

"Mmm...Draco can I ask you a private question?"

_Draco frowned, worried._ _"Personal question?"_

Harry nodded hesitantly, his eyes straying to look at him from under their curtain of messy hair.

_Draco nodded hesitantly, floating closer to kneel beside Harry._

"Okay uhm...It's about earlier at the Manor." He bit his lip.

_"What **about** earlier at your Manor, Potter?" _

Harry hummed before answer, or rather...asking. "My names Harry. And uhm, you know when you.... _Flinched?_ " He whispered.

_"Right..."_

_"Harry why are you asking this?"_ _Draco frowned,_ _"You know I don't want to answer this."_

"Please will you? Just this one question?" Harry's face once again wasn't on show, looking down again at Draco's covered body.

_Heaving a big Ghostly sigh, Draco bit his lip and nodded slowly; hesitantly._ _"Fine. Uhm, I uh... **Flinched**..." _ _He paused and coughed to stall_ _"Because I--realised what you were about to do."_

Harry frowned confused, "What do you mean?"

_Once again Draco tried to stall,_ _"You remember me saying that I wasn't a virgin right? Well I'm not...I wasn't lying...It's just."_ _He licked his lips and bit, rubbing his face; he felt incredibly awkward about to reveal one of his dark secrets._

_"Usually most teenages start sexual activities around 16 or maybe 15 or something like; I started when I was 10 and it wasn't voluntery...."_

"Wasn't...Voluntery?" Harry muttered to himself, "What do you mean by that?" He scratched his head as he thought.

" _Damn please Harry don't make me say it."_ _Draco pleaded, he actually pleaded._

 _'Unvoluntery Unvoluntery'_ His eyes suddenly got wide as it clicked.

"UNVOLUNTERY?!"

_Draco flinched, as well as everybody else in the room at Harry's sudden shout._

_"Harry quite please. I don't want everyone knowing."_ _Draco continued to whisper._

"Are you freaking serious Draco?! Who was it?"

"Who ruined it for you?"

_Draco shook his head, not wanting to reveal that at all. He wasn't anywhere near them but it didn't seem like he should, or could._

"Draco please, you need to tell me this guy needs to go to Azkaban." Harry's eyes were wide and suddenly angry as he thought more about it and looked at Draco's worried Ghostly silver-blue eyes.

"Draco?" He pushed.

_Draco shook his head, hard._ _"I can't Harry."_

_"It doesn't matter, it's over; He'll never do it again anyway."_

"It still matters Draco. Wether he can't now or not. It still bloody matters!"

_Draco huffed and rubbed his face agitatedly,_ _"Forget it Harry please, it **doesn't** matter anymore. He's already in Azkaban anyway, and he won't ever be getting out." _

"Already...In Azkaban Prison. You know this how?" Harry frowned.

_He opened and closed his mouth as he thought of what he could say to that._

_Well shit. Now what am I supposed to say?_

_"I just...Know."_

_Oh yeah Draco, sutle._

Harry raised a dubious eyebrow, "You just...Know." He blinked.

_Draco ghostly form nodded quickly, floating to stand._ _"I should probably go check in with Dumbledore or something about staying at Hogwarts perminetely now or whatever."_

_"Heh."_

_He spun around and floated over to the Portrait before Harry stopped him again._

"Hold up Hold up Hold up." Harry's hands were raised as he stood, walking quickly over to Draco's floating form.

"If he's in Prison already, it won't matter if you tell me will it? Who raped you Draco." Harry said louder than he should of; their was a collective gasp and hiss from their Professor.

"Raped?" Severus growled, eyes a fearsome deathly glare.

_Draco swallowed and narrowed his eyes on Potter._ _"Thanks Potter. Lovely, now everyone knows!"_ _He hissed._

"I hadn't meant to say it out loud, it's just the way it had come out." Harry muttered, biting his lip anxiously. "Please, why can't you tell me who it was?"

_He shook his head frantically,_ _"I can't. It's not important, okay Harry? Not important. What is important is me, for you to let me go."_ _Draco whispered urgently._

"I can't do that Draco; can you understand that please? I need to know who?" He sighed as Draco remained silent and refused to answer his questions.

"Fine. Fine. But will you look at something first?" "Just once? And I will let it go." Harry pleaded quitely.

_"Look at what exactly Harry?"_ _The words were spoken just as quitely._

Slowly a smile spread over Harry's face once more, he walked over; making sure Draco followed him and kneeled; in front of Draco's covered body and pulled the blanket back so he could see himself.

  _Draco gasped, swallowing thickly, his eyes were wide as he looked down at himself from a close proximity. His whole Ghostly body shook, his head shook, not wanting to see but not able to look away._

_There was something or someone suddenly behind him, a force pushing him forward into himself roughly, he screeched as he translucent state floated eerily inside his own still cold body. It felt so strange, as if he were there in his body...but...not._

_"Wha--What are you doing?! Wha--what's going on?!"_ _He frantically looked around and into the old Japanese Medics eyes as he pushed something creepily cold and smooth onto his still wrist; the same thing appeared on his tranparent one._

_"Wha--What's this?! What the hell is going on?!"_ _He tried pulling it off but it didn't seem to want to be removed quite so easily. He was scared. He was generally scared, just like before when he'd died...well half died, he supposed._

_Whatever was going on it was strangely painful and it was slicing through his still body and into his transparent one sharply._

"I can't and won't let **_this_** slide either Draco."

"I'm sorry." Harry shook his head, his eyes sadened and watering.

_Draco's eyes were wide as he looked up into the darkened green eyes of Harry Potter, his body began to shimmer and he began to pant shakily._

_What the hell is going on?!_

_?!?!?!_

_"Po--Potter, Ha--Harry. What ar--are you do--doing?"_ _He could barely get out a full word without panting and stuttering._

"I'm sorry it's unpleasant, but I did say it was unothadox. This is the only other way and it has catches. This I can't garantee either." The man sighed.

_Draco closed his eyes to all those watching, his ghostly breathing labored._

_Fuck! It's hurts!!!!_

"Does it hurt?" The Medic chuckled as he saw Draco's eyes close and scrunch in pain.

"Good." He chuckled again as those same eyes opened and widened incredulously.

"It's means this unorthadox method may actually be working after all."

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet as he heard this, his hand latching on and squeezing Draco's suddenly warming up cold lifeless hand. "Really really really?!"

The old Medic nodded and smiled a small smile at the excited happy teen.

_There was that catch though he had spoken of before, but now probably wasn't the time to tell them that. He cringed at thinking about what they'd say when the treatment was over and the catch was revealed._

_Besides there was still a chance, it was completely backfire and wouldn't work._

// // \\\ \\\

Almost a full hour an a half of this and screaming, the treatment was done; but now it was only a matter of finding out if it had worked or not.

"Mister Malfoy?" He prised Draco's eyes open to see the silver-blue behind; he could hear light panting as he leaned closer.

"Draco? Oh, Draco can you hear me?" Harry urgently whispered.

_Well fuck that hurt!_

_Draco prised his own eyes open, blinking slowly in his mind._ _Oh!_ _He sounded aggrieved._ _Please don't tell me I've wound back up in where this place is? What now?_ _He narrowed his very sore eyes to look around the foggy place but all he could see was shimmering blurbs._

_He blinked several more times, but nothing became anymore clearer._

_What am I now? Am I alive? Dead? A Ghost? What?_

_What is this place?_ _He still couldn't seem to see anything, but did begin to notice that one or 10 of those shimmering blurbs were actually moving around._

**_Draco? Oh, Draco can you hear me?_ **

_He frowned suddenly hearing something, words? He nodded, possibly._

_Those were words right? Or am I hearing things?_

_Sounded an awful lot like Potter's tone, didn't it?_

**_Draco damn it! Can you hear me or not?!_ **

_It was yelled very loudly and very acutely in his left ear._

His closed eyes scrunched up and his whole body flinched at the loudness so close to him.

_He rubbed the side of his head, his ear._ _Well okay, OUCH! So I definitely heard that quite clearly. So does that mean I'm alive?_

_If I am....then....Why can't I open my eyes?_

"Ah. One moment if you would Mister Potter; move a couple spaces backwards please?"

A moment of strange movements and magicks and....

// // \\\ \\\

"nNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Draco sat up rather fast, arrow straight, eyes wide, heavily panting; something clinging desperately onto his side, he frowned.

 _"Potter?"_ Coughing, he slid half sideways as Harry let him go slowly; something blurry shoved something into his face, he frowned again. "Now, Drink slowly Draco."

"Huh?" His hand moved up achingly to rub at both his eyes as he blinked quickly and squinted.

Severus frowned, his eyes concerned and narrowed as he gently pushed the glass to his Godsons open lips. "Slowly."

He did, slowly and awkwardly. _"Th--Thank you, Sev'rus."_

"Mmm, you're very welcome Draco." It was spoken softely, tinged with concern.

Severus gestured for old Japanese Medic to have a quiet word with him in the corner.

" _What's going on? He isn't exactly back to himself, his still deathly pale; it also doesn't look as if he can see?"_ Severus growled by the end of his sentence.

The Medic nodded slowly, " _Yes, I did say there was a catch. This is that catch. Draco is no longer human, he is a ghost. He's just a ghost in his human skin at the moment, but a tiny bit of complicated magic which I will have to teach him, is allowing for that at this time; he can't stay like that forever, if he exceeds 24 hours in his human skin he won't be able to return to his human body at all._ "

" _You saying this isn't perminent? Potter isn't going to like it._ "

"I know." The Medic spoke louder, moving back over to the two on the floor.

"Wait." Severus grabbed him just before he could rejoin them.

"Draco can't see. Is that temporary?"

The man frowned as he concided this and shook his head. "Do you if Draco has ever needed the use of glasses?"

Severus frowned himself, "I'm not sure, I don't think so."

"Hmm."

"Mister Malfoy?"

_"_ _Yes Sir?_ _"_

"Are you expriencing loss of vision at the moment?"

Draco bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, I need you answer honestly. Have you ever needed the aid of glasses before?"

Draco swallowed and sighed, head bowing. _"_ _I was told from when I was younger that it was a weakness. I was to hide my weakness so I was allowed magical contacts. But they only do so much...My eyes get sore all the time and half the time in class I can't read anything because my eyes are so sore._ _"_

"What do you need glasses for?"

_"Well, it was just reading before. I can barely see anything though...."_

"Hmm, I see."

"Mister Potter, if you wouldn't mind?" He held out his hand, and Harry looked confused at it.

"Your glasses Potter, give the man your glasses." Severus voice was strained.

"Oh..."

He removed them slowly, squinting to try and find the hand to place them in.

"Here we are..."

He blinked several times before they went wide, _"Damn Potter, how blind are you?"_

"Heh."

"Very?"

"Those aren't even the right prescription anyway, so I can barely see anything out of those."

The Medics eyes widened marginally, "To be wearing glasses that aren't suited for your eyes, only makes them worse."

Harry cringed, he knew that.

The man handed Harry back his glasses slowly, watching him place them back on his face; frowning.

"Mister Malfoy, could you see anything out of those?"

Draco shook his head, _"Not a thing."_

"Hmm, a moment please."

//\\\//\\\

It took another two minutes precisely for the old Medic to come back from where ever he had gone.

"Sorry, he was in a meeting."

"I am Saechu Kae; Magical eye Doctor. Apparently I'm in need?"

Draco sighed, a hand achingly rising.

"Ah."

"Can you see at all young man?"

Draco shook his head.

"Right we are then."

He set to finding the right prescription for Draco **and** Harry both.

"They we are. All done." The man smiled kindly, as the two teens looked around and then up at him.

"Thank you."

_"Thank you."_

"My absolute pleasure." He bowed, exiting once more through the floo.

//\\\//\\\

"Wondeful, now you can see." Than man smiled.

Draco frowned, remembering to ask about himself and his state. _"Uhm Sir? Am I--?"_

"You're alive." Harry spoke proudly before the Doctor could answer for him. "Right?"

Harry smiled excitedly.

"Hmm." The old Japanese Medic smiled politely, "We need to chat, but before that; let this nice young man here, have a look at your newly opened wounds."

"Hold still please." The young Medi Wizard spoke softely, reaching up and touching his head gingerly; Draco flinched and hissed.

He tried to remain still as the young Medic tended to his head but he continued to flinch and hiss; it was extremely newly painful.

"I apologise. It must hurt alot, but it needs to be tended to immediately this time." he muttered without looking to his side where Harry growled and narrowed his eyes angrily.

" _How bad is my head?"_ He bit his lip.

"Uhh--well..." He made a face and conjured a mirror. "Here..."

Taking the mirror slowly, he held it before his face; seeing his head, he almost dropped it in shock. When he did drop it, his eyes were wide and unblinking. _"_ _My--my head is..._ _"_ He swallowed thickly.

_"_ _My my--is this even fixable?!_ _"_

The Japanese old man that brought him back, smiled slowly and nodded. "Of course; but there really is an urgent thing we must speak about as soon as your head is all healed up."

 _"_ _Which is? Oh my God am I brain damaged?_ _"_ His eyebrows rose high under his blonde hair.

"No" He shook his head and chuckled lowly, "You were dead though, a Ghost even. So speaking, you're...Uhm, how do I put this? Do you see that bracelet on your wrist there?" He pointed down at said wrist.

Looking down, Draco nodded slowly. "That bracelet is special and your friend is going to like what I say." He cringed and further cringed as he saw the other young male narrow his eyes and fiddle with his wand.

_"_ _What do you mean the bracelet is special?_ _"_

"That bracelet is uhm, well technically your still a Ghost only at the moment because I cast the magic on the bracelet you're in your human body. But you see, you can only be in your human body for a maximum of 24 hours at a time; if you exceed that amount of time, you will no longer be allowed **in** your human body. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded slowly, _"_ _I think I do. Wait, can the bracelet come off and if it does then? What?_ _"_

The Medic shrugged one shouldered, "You return completely to your Ghostly form without ever being allowed to be in your human form. Same as if you exceed the amount of time you can be in your human body."

Draco nodded again, a hand outstretched on Harry's wand to stop him from drawing it. _"Okay I understand."_

 _"_ _Don't. even. try. it. I am here at least aren't I Harry? If you even try to harm this old man I will purposefully forcibly remove this bracelet from my wrist. Do you understand me?_ _"_ He turned his head in Harry's direction, his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration; tiredness too.

He was certaintly very tired.

Harry bit the inside of his mouth and nodded resolutely. "Sorry. I won't."

Draco hummed, and nodded. _"That's what I thought you'd say."_

Gently as the two talked, the Medic placed his hands on the side of Draco's head, over his wound. His hands immediately began glowly a bright blue with the strongest healing magic.

"Your head will be stinging a bit for a day or two I'm afraid. Oh and watch the amount of time you stay in your human body; set an alarm or something to remind you when 24 hours has come; I'll be teaching you the magic in a moment but first I wish to know everything about how this all came about." He eyed Harry, Draco **and** Severus with narrowed eyes.

"Threated by this one many times in the last couple hours I want you to inform me Mister Potter."

"And right now in fact."

"N--now?"

"Now."

Gulping and sighing Harry bit his lip and started recounting events from earlier, "I--I was, I was being a Jerk. I pushed Draco in the back off my lap and he hit the edge of my kitchen counter top, I didn't. And when I was told, I said he'd be fine even when I was told he was bleeding; I was busy and doing something else...."

"Getting revenge on me." Severus growled.

"I---" Harry made a strangled noise as he looked up into his Professor onyx eyes.

 _"_ _And because of that, you killed me._ _"_ Draco bluntly announced to the room as a whole; everyone avidly listening.

"No. I--" "It wasn't like---I--"

 _"_ _Heh._ _"_ Draco laughed mockingly, _"_ _Those were your exact words Potter. 'I did this'. And I quote that._ _"_

The young Medi Wizard from St. Mungo's eyed Harry carefully, judging him. "You killed, Mister Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head, his hands were shaking and he looked concerned. "N--"

Draco took pity.

_"_ _He didn't. He just keeps blaming himself for it. I shouldn't of been so stupid to not find something suitable to put on my head to stop the bleeding, if I hadn't of fallen against the doorframe either I wouldn't of inadvertidly made the slash on my head worse. **That** is what killed me. It wasn't Harry._ _"_

"Draco..."

 _"_ _I said as much before too, didn't I? This wasn't your fault Harry._ _"_ Draco tilted his head, the old man finished healing.

"Well, if that's all to the events then I'll be heading back home now. You need me for anything, you know where to find me." He chuckled, pushing himself to his feet with a few choice cusses at his old knees and headed over to the Fireplace, throwing in the Floo Powder and disappearing back to Japan.

 _"_ _Potter it really wasn't okay?_ _"_ Draco eyed him worriedly, _"Stop mentally bashing yourself to a pulp; it's not becoming of you Potter."_

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What you haven't noticed? I have done it many times before."

Draco breathed out slowly, _"_ _No I have actually, it's why it's not becoming of you._ _"_

Blinking suddenly, Draco almost tipped sideways once again before Harry realised and caught him. "Are you alright Draco?"

There was that concern again, Draco mentally smiled.

_"_ _Fine Potter, just a little dizzy; my head really stings and I'm really tired and hungry...._ _"_

Harry laughed. "Oh."

"Well I'm abit of those as well, why don't we get a little bit of sleep?"

_"_ _Sure..._ _"_

"Uhm, do you mind the Gryffindor boys Dormitory? It's just both of us being really tired, I don't really want to go through tonnes of Fireplaces to get back to the Manor and the Dormitory is just up those stairs so...."

 _"Not at all Potter, but don't you have your own room now?"_ He raised his eyebrow slowly in curiously as he was helped to his feet; he was wobbly on those, thank god he had help.

"I do. But...It's a bit down from the Tower, so a long walk I don't really want to make." Harry hesitanted before scooping Draco up into his arms.

Draco's eyes flew open, unaware he'd even closed them. _"_ _Potter!_ _"_

"Sorry, it's just you looked as if you were sleeping on your feet." He bit his bottom lip intisingly, Draco's eyes followed the chewing and the tongue that follow a scant second later.

_"Severus can you inform us when it's been 24 hours please?"_

Severus nodded, worn out himself; he set a special alarm to go off when it'd been 24 hours exactly.

"Thanks Severus." Harry mumbled, scuffing his feet.

"Mmhm."

"I'm sorry for treating you badly too."

"Very well Potter, just clean yourselves up first before going to sleep." He strode over to the couch and plunked himself a little less gracefully then usual into it.

 _"Potter now shut up and let's go."_ He held his hand over Harry's mouth as he saw him about to speak again; Harry trudged up the stairs carefully, fully making sure he didn't drop Draco on the stairs going up.

Gently he placed Draco on his bed. Conjuring a wash cloth and warm water, he peeled Draco's shirt from him and began cleaning all the dried blood from his perfect if paler chest.

"Sorry, it's a little small..." He sponged gently, watching Draco's face relax as he began to fall asleep.

_"No, this is great. Lay down?"_

 "La--Lay down?" Harry stuttered, his sponging fultering.

Draco nodded slowly, his voice sounding more sleepy. "Uhm, oh okay then." He swallowed. "Do you want to get out of your dirty clothes properly though?"

 _"_ _Mmm, you can do it...if you--want..._ _"_ Draco was defintely tired, Harry nodded.

Placing the wash cloth back into the bowl of water Harry leaned over slowly, gently completely removing Draco's shirt, trousers and underwear; he swallowed thickly as he removed those.

 _"_ _Nnnmmm, Harry._ _"_ Draco moaned sleepily, placing his butt firmly back onto the mattress.

' _Right._ ' Harry smiled sweetly, wiping the last bit of blood from Draco's body; he removed his own dirty clothes and slowly, hesitantly edged himself onto the mattress beside Draco.

 _"_ _Harry._ _"_ Draco murmured sleepily, wacking his hand out and hitting Harry in the chest; his hand soon started to move around, searching it seemed.

Harry stayed resolutely still, hardly breathing.

Finding Harry's own hand, Draco tugged him closer. _"Closer."_ Draco whined.

Seemed as if Draco really were finally asleep.

Harry sighed dreamily, laying on his side watching Draco's body sleeping peacefully next to his. He smiled and brushed a lock of stray blonde hair away from Draco's fluttering eyelashes.

Harry chuckled lightly as Draco rolled over, his lovely adorable ass being show has view; the blanket having slightly slipped. Harry was happy, he had a lovely view, person he liked was sleeping next to him and was a alive; well.

Harry was happy none the less.

He smiled again.

Draco smiled as the blanket slipped from his ass and Harry chuckled behind him. Blindly swinging his hand over his hip, Draco sort out Harry's hand and pulled him closer; flush against his back.

Feeling Harry hesitant and then cuddle softely against him, Draco smiled too.

 **He** was happy too.

Not feeling Draco cringe and pull away from him as he snuggled closer, Harry kissed Draco's neck briefly and lightly as he whispered, barely audibly, "I do like you Dray..I really do." His smooched his face into Draco's neck, the words sounded slightly slurred.

Even through his own sleep addled brain, Draco heard the plainly spoken slurred words and smiled; he nodded slightly without jarring Harry, _"Me too Harry...I really do."_


End file.
